Why Do I Love You?
by complicatedmind21
Summary: The death of Lady Anna's fiance made her loss the life of her eyes. She forgot to smile and sunk herself in endless pit of loneliness. But when he met a brunet who reminds her of the missing prince her life shifted fast unexpectedly for her, and she wasn't sure if she can grasp the changes. AU...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King. Hiroyuki-sama does.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_The sky was dark, the rain continuous to drop heavily. The weather was lonely as if it sympathizing the events happening in the forest where you could hear the clang 'or of swords. Suddenly, a loud scream from a girl startled the whole forest._

"_Release her," a powerful voice commanded._

"_No way! If I do that you're going to kill me for sure," a tall, slim man said as he looked down on his companions who were lying on the ground. He was wearing a tattered green shirt and baggy pants. His black hair was tied in a high pony tail and he has pointed bread._

"_I won't, if you don't hurt her," answered of an orange-haired young man whose wearing simple clothes._

"_Liar! You people who have power and authority always tell lies to simple people like me. You can't fool me," said the man who was known as notorious bandit in their place. His grasp on the blonde girl's hands tightened and also on the knife he was holding which blade was pointed on the blonde's neck. "All I want now is to go home and see if my family is fine. I just want to be with my family," he added as he started to sob._

_The young man who looks like a simple villager looked at the blonde girl and saw in her dark orbs that she was scared and in pain. Sighing inwardly he shifted his crimson eyes gaze on the bandit. He knew he will regret the thing he will do but he don't have a choice._

"_Fine, just release her and I promise you will see your family safe and sound. As a proof," the young man threw his sword on the ground, "I don't have any intention to kill you neither to fight you. And believe me, as a prince, I keep my words."_

_The young man then walked towards them. As the bandit saw this, he smiled evilly and pushed the girl behind forcefully. "I don't believe in anyone," the bandit shouted as he ran towards the prince and stabbed the knife in the young man's abdomen. "And you must not believe in the words of a bandit beloved prince. I don't have family."_

_The prince knew it will happen. That the bandit will attack him once he lowered his guard. But he forgot about this, or rather didn't care anymore as his attention was already on the blonde who was slowly stepping backwards towards the edge of a cliff. The force came from the bandit's push made her uncontrolled her steps._

"_ANNA!" he shouted and hardly pushed the bandit away from him. He pulled out the knife from his abdomen and quickly ran towards the girl. He didn't care about the blood pouring from his stomach. He didn't even felt the pain. The only thing in his mind was to save the girl he loves that was now going to fall in the ravine. He did his best to get her and when he finally reached her hands, he threw her back to the ground with all the remaining power he had, which resulted for them to change their positions._

_The blonde landed on the ground hardly and when she looked up she didn't saw the prince anymore. She moved towards the edge of the cliff and saw below a flush of water came from the wild river._

"_N-no… ASHLEE!"_

_**))cm21((**_

Anna jolted from her sleep. Her breathing and heartbeat were fast. She tried to calm herself. But she knew it will take time before she finally recovered.

"AshLee…" she whispered as she looked on the ring with ruby stone on her left hand. She tried to fight back the tears threatening to escape from her eyes but she lost as they flow freely on her rosy cheeks. She embraced her legs over her chest and hid her face on her knees. She knew, whatever she do, it can't help her to stop the tears and the pain she felt. Thinking of him made her sad. Remembering the days when he was there spending time with her made her cry. And that dream, no… it was a nightmare, a real nightmare that hunted not only her dreams but also every second of her life, the nightmare that reminded her what happened that tragic day, it made her heart broken.

Anna had been in that position for few minutes. You could think that she fell asleep again as you can't hear anything from her. But she was still crying. She just taught herself to cry silently as she didn't want anyone to hear her. She cries because she wished the tears subsides the pain she felt. But it didn't, the pain was still there, never leaving her heart.

"Lady Anna?" a voice came from the door followed by soft knocks made her back to reality. She quickly wiped her tears away and straightened herself on her bed.

"Come in," she commanded in a toneless voice. From the door emerged a girl in the same age as her and wearing a tribal robe.

"How's your sleep, Lady Anna?" her personal servant asked her.

"Fine Rutherfor," she lied. She noticed that her servant, which she also treated as a friend, looking at her disbelievingly. "Aren't you believing me?" she asked in a cold voice.

"N-no… I'm sorry my lady," Rutherfor said as he lowered her head. "It's just I heard you… shouted the prince's name again."

Anna's face turned from scowl to a calm one. She knew she was just worried at her. "Don't worry, I'm… fine."

_**))cm21((**_

"Ahh… This is life," a young brunet said as he plopped down himself on the grassy land beneath him. He put his arms under his shoulder length brown hair. His chocolate brown irises gazed the surrounding around him. He admired the greenish of the grass, the lovely flowers beneath the small hill where he was, the Sakura Tree which shed him, the cool wind which played with the leaves and everything it touched, the chirps of birds that like music on his ears, and the sky which partly shaded by dancing clouds. He admitted he really loves this place and thankful that he found this secret paradise. This is really what he wants, a solemn place where he can rest peacefully without someone bothering him. He felt his eyelids became heavier as he watched the clouds transformed from one shape to another. Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted in a deep slumber.

_**))cm21((**_

Far from the forest and inside a beautiful castle, there was a youth who was enjoying himself in reading books. He was wearing an elegant robe and sitting inside a luxurious room. In his front was a silver tea table where a teapot and a cup placed. His long dark brown locks flew as the wind entered his room from the open window. His chocolate brown eyes were scanning the small book he was holding. A soft knock from the door disturbed the silence enveloping inside his room.

"Come in," he said as he leaned on the soft couch.

"Beloved prince, the Highness wanted to see you," a young man with dark hair and wearing a tribal robe said as he entered the room.

"Tell father I'm coming, Nichrome," the prince said and smiled to his trusted servant.

"As you wish, Prince Hao."

_**))cm21((**_

"I'm here," a stern voice said coming from the adolescent guy who entered the room. His face showed no emotion at all. The truth, he didn't want to be here in this big, dark room. He didn't want to see him. He despised being here.

"Finally," said of a powerful voice came from a big man, he was looking outside the window and his back facing the small guy. "You already knew why I called you, right?"

The adolescent's brows wrinkled. Hearing only his voice made the spike of his hair grow. His golden eyes were looking deeply on the man's back. If looks can kill, the man was already dead. "I do," he answered simply.

"Very well, at least I don't have to elaborate things on you." The man then faced his son. "Make sure you will make the Taos proud, Ren."

_**))cm21((**_

"Brother, how long it will take for you to come here?" an annoyed girl asked, patting her right foot, crossed arms on her chest, a frown on her beautiful face. She had been waiting for her brother for about half hour. "If you don't come here now, I'm going to leave you."

"I'm coming… I'm coming…" a bluenet shouted as he run towards the door. "Pirika, I haven't even eaten my breakfast."

"It's your fault Horo-nii-chan. I already awakened you earlier but you decided to fall asleep again," the blue-haired girl said with scowl and began to walk. The older only sighed as he knew he was not going to win against her. Pushing a cart full of many objects he followed his sister's pace.

The walk was too long and too painful for him as his stomach didn't stop growling and his sister didn't stop blaming him for they're being late. Suddenly her sister became quiet. Curious on what thing made her sister stopped from her speech he looked at her. He noticed that she was looking at the beautiful carriage passing by at their front. The young girl's gaze followed the wheeled object pulling by horse until it was gone from their sight. He then noticed the sadness on his sister's eyes.

"Pirika… are you okay?" he asked her.

The girl in question jolted a bit as she realized that she was thinking too deep again and came back to her senses as her brother called her. "O-of course I am. Let's go. Manta must be tired of waiting of us."

Horohoro looked at her sister's retreating form. He sighed as he thought that this day will be hard again for him as he was going to blame himself again.

_**))cm21((**_

Inside the beautiful carriage a deep sigh heard. Pink irises seen as the maiden opened her eyes. She pushed the curtain slightly. Outside the window she saw the big palace waiting for her. Sadness formed in her eyes as thought of her new prison was just few minutes away from her. She went back to her original position and put her hands above her chest. She is not ready yet. She wanted to feel the freedom.

_**))cm21((**_

_I'm here…_ the blonde thought as she pulled her horse towards the Sakura Tree. She touched the bark of the said tree and let her fingers felt the name engrave on there. She then slowly walked towards the sea of flowers beneath the small hill and stopped when she was in the middle. She looked above, admiring the beautiful sky calming her lonely soul. She closed her eyes as the wind blew and played with her golden locks and the simple dress she wore.

_It is still beautiful here… so peaceful… it doesn't change a bit… except you're not here anymore… AshLee…_

A pain crossed inside her chest as she thought of that name. It had been a year since he was gone but still she couldn't accept the truth. And this place always reminds her of him, their secret paradise which was the witness of their friendship… and their love. Until now she was hoping, that he will suddenly came out from those flowers and surprise her, he then say sorry if he scared her, and she will acted angry and punch her playfully, next he will tickle her then run and she will run after him, they will play and enjoy each other company, just like the old times.

Fighting back the tears which want to escape from her eyes, she suddenly felt something moving behind her. Anna quickly looked at her back and noticed some flowers shaking rapidly.

"Who's there?" she asked as she held the handle of the sword hanging on her side. No one answered. "I said who is there?" she asked in more demanding tone but still no one responded. Then the shaking stopped. Curious, she slowly moved towards the place where the flowers shook. "A-AshLee?"

As she approached the place, a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her. She didn't know how or what really happened. But the next thing she knew, she was leaning on someone's chest, she was looking on a pair of chocolate brown irises, and their faces are uncomfortably close.

* * *

This is my second multi chapter story. Hope you will enjoy reading this. A review will motivates me to write more so please don't forget to leave one. Tee hee… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hey! Please stop that. You can cut my head off if you don't stop swaying that sword."

"That's exactly what I want, moron."

Yoh didn't know exactly why it was happening at him. The last thing he remembered was that he fell in a deep slumber. Next he felt itchy and scratched the parts of his body that itching. Then he heard some voice which awaken him but ignored it as he thought it was only his imagination. But he heard it again in more demanding tone and he finally decided to open his eyes. As he did that he noticed that he was not anymore under the Sakura Tree and been hidden on those bushes of flowers. He guessed he rolled down from the hill into there while sleeping. He decided to sit up and when he stretched his arms he unexpectedly grabbed something and pulled it onto him. Next thing he was staring at the shocked blonde girl's dark orbs and she was leaning over him. He blushed a bit as he realized their faces were too close. As he regained himself he smiled on her and said 'hi'. But she answered him with a powerful slap using her left hand as she pulled her other arm out from his grasp. He tried to ask her why she did that but he only met the tip of her sword. Backing away slowly, he asked her what was wrong. She only swung her sword towards him as an answer. Luckily he was good in dodging.

"I'm going to kill you, you bandit!" Anna shouted, doing her best to strike the brunet.

"How many times I'm going to tell you I'm not a bandit. So please stop attacking me," Yoh pleaded.

"Do you think I'm going to believe you? You bandits are liar."

"But I'm telling the truth… And do I look like a bandit?"

Anna stopped for a second and looked carefully at the brunet in front of her. His spiky hair was tied in a high pony tail. He was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt, a baggy green pants, and a wooden sandals. He seemed to be a simple villager. But Anna was not convinced; bandits are good in hiding their real identities.

"Yes…for me," Anna said as she attacked the brunet again.

Yoh sighed inwardly. He doesn't have a choice but to attack back. He doesn't want to hurt the blonde, but if he doesn't do something she could kill him. She didn't even believe in any words he said.

Finally he made up a plan. He will grab the sword from the blonde's grasp and knock her down. No, he can't do that. Maybe he will just talk to her after he snatches the sword.

He wait for the right time to get the sword while dodging and when that time came, he unexpectedly slip on some rock and fell on his back.

"Do you think I don't know that you planned to steal my sword?" the blonde said while glaring at him, standing in his front, and her sword pointed at him. "I know all along. The way you looked at my hands help me to know that. That's why I led you on slippery part of this place. Now say your last word bandit." Anna then lifted her sword, aiming to cut the brunet's head.

"Please don't kill me… I'm not a bandit." Yoh kneeled and put his hand together over his head. But the blonde didn't take notice in his plead. "I'm just a tired young man who wants to rest in this solemn kingdom," he quickly added and lowered his head. He waited for the sword to touch his skin, but he didn't felt any pain as time passed. Slowly, he lifted his head and opened one eye just to see the blonde staring at him disbelievingly. Her sword was just an inch away from him.

_Solemn Kingdom… That's how AshLee called this place… But how-_

Anna's thought interrupted as she felt her sword taken from her and saw it on the brunet's hand. He took advantage to get the sword when he saw her thinking deeply.

_The Harusame…_ "Give back my sword," Anna demanded.

"No way! You merely killed me," the brunet answered, panting slightly.

"Then what? You will kill me? Fine… then do it quickly. I don't plan to stand here all the time with a bandit like you."

"W-what? Hey… I'm not planning to kill you. And I'm not a bandit for the millionth time."

"Then give back my sword," Anna said with a very cold voice that made the brunet shivered.

"O-only if you promise not to attack me anymore," he said while pouting.

Anna rolled her eyes. How could she think a coward like him be a bandit. "Fine, just give my sword back. I can't take it anymore to see some filthy hands holding my sword."

"My hands are not filthy," Yoh protested.

"Just put it down," the blonde shouted and Yoh quickly obeyed. "Now steps backward," Anna commanded but the brunet only gave her a quizzically look. "I said you step away from the sword. Do you expect me to go near and get the sword when you're there? I don't know maybe you're planning to attack me once I get near."

"You still don't trust me?"

"No. Now back off."

_Too straightforward…_Yoh thought then sighed. He moved away from the sword for a couple of steps. "How's this?" he asked but the blonde didn't answer him, she just walked towards the sword. When she finally reached the Harusame she quickly ran towards the brunet and pointed the blade on his neck.

"You promised not to attack me anymore…" Yoh said, shock from the sudden action of the blonde.

"I wouldn't, but I want you to leave this place now," Anna said with emotionless tone.

"What? But-"

"Leave before I change my mind. This place is sacred and people like you are prohibited in this place. Now leave and never come back again."

"But-"

"I said leave!" Anna shouted, glaring at the brunet.

Sighing, Yoh just followed the blonde's order and run towards the forest. Anna watched the brunet until his figure gone. She then held the Harusame into an embrace.

_I'm going to protect this place…as I promised._

_**))cm21((**_

"Ren?"

The young man looked down from his horse as a green-haired lady called him. The lady was wearing a long dark green fitted dress and her hair was pinned upward making it have a three spikes. "What is it Jun?"

The lady address as Jun frowned a bit as the young man riding on horse and wearing a dark coat, cream pants, and long yellow scarf asked her. "Are you leaving without saying goodbye to us?"

"The whole family already knows I will leave. What is the difference if I say goodbye?" Ren said matter-of-factly. His face showed no care at all.

Jun sighed from his remark. She lowered her head and muttered, "At least say goodbye to me. So I'm not going to worry if you suddenly disappear in the mansion."

Ren looked to her sister. He can tell that she was so worried at him and sad that he was leaving. In their family she's the only one who show care at him and the only one who understand him. At the same time, she's the only one he cares.

"Take care of yourself Jun," the purple haired guy said as he turned his back on her.

"I'm the one who must tell that," Jun protested.

"Don't worry about me. I swear once I come back I'm the king of this kingdom. And him," Ren looked up to the window of their mansion where a figure standing, "I will bring him down."

_**))cm21((**_

"You're highness, the prince is here."

"Let him in," a tall man with a well-build body and wearing a majestic robe said to the tall man with long wavy dark hair who nodded and opened the door. "You can leave now Kalim."

The servant who's wearing a tribal robe bow then left the room.

"What took you so long?" King Mikihisa, who stood from his throne, asked the long haired brunet in his front.

"I finished reading my book first before going here," Hao answered simply.

"You finished reading a book rather than to follow the King's order," King Mikihisa said annoyingly, glaring at his son.

"But you didn't tell me to come in the exact time you called me. You just said you wished to see me. You didn't tell specific time," Hao reasoned while smiling.

"Stop talking nonsense Hao. A king's order never had been question or break. We are not in Izumo anymore. Stop playing those tricks of yours."

"Sorry father, forgive me if I acted childish again," Hao said as he lowered his head. "You know I just love to annoy you. Now could you tell why you called your loving son?"

Inhaling deeply to regain his coolness, he straightened himself before he started to talk, "Goldva held a meeting. I want you to come with me in the Patch Village."

"Why?" he asked, curious why his father decided about that thing. Normally only the king and the leader of the lands were allowed going there.

"I think it's time for you to learn about the king's activity. After all you are the crown prince… or as we know."

_**))cm21((**_

"How could a beautiful girl like her be so violent and scary?" Yoh whispered, remembering the things happened to him earlier. He was still wondering why the blonde was so angry at him. Was it because he grabbed her unexpectedly and stared at her eyes? Did he hurt her that time? And why did she keep telling his a bandit? Does he really look like one of them?

Kicking an imaginary rock on his way in the village while his hands tucked inside his pants' pockets he remembered again the dark orbs of the blonde. They are so beautiful but there was something there that was not right. Something like-

"Yoh!"

A sudden voice cut-off his thoughts and he looked where it came. He then saw his midget friend, pouting. "Yo! Manta," he greeted as he lifted his hand on air.

"You're late again."

"Sorry… something happened," he said as he scratched his head. The midget cocked his brow, curious from the brunet's answer. "Where are Horo and Pirika?" Yoh asked, wanted to change the topic.

"Inside. I think they have a problem. When they came here they have this unreadable expression in their faces, especially Horohoro."

"Hmm… I wonder why? I must see them and ask if their okay," Yoh suggested.

"You better do that. So we can all work properly now," Manta said while arranging the fruits on the stall in his front.

The brunet nodded then opened the door of small store of kitchen utensils and other accessories used in home beside him.

"Thanks Pirika. You're right and I'm sorry if I made you worry."

This is what Yoh heard as he entered the store and saw his two blue-haired friends embracing each other.

"You two okay?" the brunet asked making the siblings jolted a bit and looked at him. "Manta said you have a problem."

"Nah… don't worry. I just forgot to eat my breakfast so I'm not in the mood today," Horohoro said. "And Pirika got angry because I woke up late. But everything is fine now," he continued as he smiled at her younger sister who smiled back at him.

"That's good. I haven't eaten breakfast too so how about we eat now?" Yoh suggested.

"It's almost noon," Pirika said.

"Then we eat breakfast and lunch at the same time."

"Better than not," Horohoro commented while grinning. Suddenly, the door burst opened and a worried midget emerged from there.

"Yoh come quickly. Something is happening outside," Manta said panicky. They all run outside and saw a big man with spiky hair holding the shirt of a pink haired young girl. They are surrounded by many people.

"Give back my wallet you thief," the spiky haired man shouted who Yoh recognized as Savage Pan, the hot-headed merchant in the market.

"I-I tell you the t-truth… I'm not the thief… P-please release m-me…" the pink haired girl said, fright can be seen in her pink eyes.

"Liar! You're the one who bump on me. I think I must use force so you will give back my wallet," Savage said and began lifting his big hands. The girl only closed her eyes and prayed for someone to help him. When she opened her eyes again she saw Savage's hand being held back by other hand.

"You okay?" a brunet asked him smiling on him sheepishly. He was the one who was holding back Savage's hand.

"Come on Pan, put down the girl nicely," a bluenet in her other side said.

"You two again," Savage said angrily, glaring in both teens. "You're not involved here so move away."

"But you're hurting a girl and we can't just stand here and watch you doing that," Yoh said calmly.

"She snatched my wallet."

"Do you have a proof?" Horohoro asked.

Savage glared at them, he doesn't have a proof, but he didn't want to surrender that easily. "She's the only one who bump on me and when I touched my pocket my wallet is already gone."

"But you can drop it or you already lost it before she bump on you," Manta pointed out, emerging in the people surrounded there. "To make sure just put her down and let us check what's inside her pockets."

"I-I'm the one who will check," Pirika said beside Manta and run towards them. Savage put down the pink haired girl and Pirika started checking her pockets. "There's nothing here."

"See… You mistakenly judge her as a thief. You must apologize at her," Yoh said looking at Savage while smiling.

Savage growl but he mumbled a 'sorry' before leaving the place and went back to his store. _You're going to pay you cockroaches…_

"Okay you people the movie ended go back to your places now…" Horohoro said annoyingly to the townsfolk who surrounded the place but didn't do anything. "Geez… what kind of people are you?" he whispered.

"T-thank you very much," the pink haired girl said to them and bow.

"O-oh it's nothing… So what's your name?" Yoh said giving her a sheepish smile which cause the girl blush.

"I-I'm Tamao. Tamamura Tamao."

_**))cm21((**_

Rutherfor was walking back and forth inside a big hall. She couldn't help herself from worrying a lot. The lady was nowhere to be found. She was not in the mansion since this morning after she ate her breakfast. But she was not leaving this mansion for year since the accident happened. Where could she be? It was pass noon and it is not good for the lady to skip her lunch. Ryu, the head of servants and personal cook of the lady, kept asking her if she found the blonde. She already commanded the guards of the mansion to find the lady around the Land of Aomori. If the sunset came and the blonde is still not home, she will definitely call help from the palace.

A sudden bang from the door which forcefully pushed startled Rutherfor and saw a furious blonde entering the room.

"Lady Anna where have you-"

"Are the people in the palace haven't cared anymore about the laws of this kingdom?" Anna asked angrily, cutting off the sentence of the patch priestess. The blonde walked pass her and the patch followed her lady.

"What do you mean Lady Anna? The royal family do their-"

"Don't call them royal family," Anna said coldly, facing her personal servant. "They are not the royal family. They just steal the throne. They can't even govern this kingdom right. How come an intruder found our secret paradise? How come that brunet entered our solemn kingdom?"

Rutherfor stopped for a moment. How come didn't she think about that place? "Lady Anna, going there is dangerous. You must not go there alone. And you know that the Asakura didn't steal the throne and their doing their best for the kingdom. You must not tell such things," she explained calmly.

"I don't care Rutherfor. For me they are not the royal family. And Goldva's decision is wrong for _he_ is still alive," Anna said and then continued her pace leaving a dumbfounded patch.

"Rutherfor, I heard the Lady's voice. Is she here now?" Ryu asked, emerging from one corner of the hallway. The one in question only nodded as an answer. "She sounded furious. What's the problem?"

Rutherfor exhaled heavily before answering and looked at him, "She's still haven't move on. She's still denying the late prince's death."

_**))cm21((**_

_Finally I'm here…_ Ren thought as he stopped from his track. He was facing a big white mansion. Inside there, living a person he needs for his mission; the reason why he travel from mountainous land of Hakuoh to this beautiful land of Aomori; the way for him becoming a king.

Moving closely to the mansion, a guard stopped him from the gate. "Who are you? Why are you here?" the guard questioned.

"I'm Tao Ren, son of General Tao En from Land of Hakuoh. I came here to see your lady." Ren said, looking down from his horse.

"I'm sorry but the Lady doesn't accept any visitors. Just kindly tell your purpose why you want to see her and we will tell her."

Ren eyebrows twitched. He didn't like the idea of a guard just shoo him that easily. And he didn't like to think that after that long road his taken just to go here he can't see her. "Do people in Aomori don't know about hospitality? Do you know who you're talking to? And do you expect me to tell an important thing just to someone like you?" Ren said in stern voice. "I want to talk to your lady, now," he demanded.

"As our trustful guard said, the lady doesn't accept any visitors," a sudden voice said, coming from a young patch that appeared on the garden. "We're sorry son of general, but it is much better for you not to face the Lady for she's not in the mood now. Just tell us your purpose and we assure you the lady will hear about this."

_A patch? Aren't they only serves in the palace?_ Ren thought, gazing at the lady. "As I said, I don't plan to tell my purpose to anyone except to your lady. It's too personal that I'm the one who must tell her." He then turned his back at them. "I'm leaving for now but I will come back. I hope that time she's ready to face me."

Ren then commanded his horse which ran back towards the road. It was already sunset and he needs to find a shelter for the night.

_**))cm21((**_

"This day is tiring…"

"But Horohoro we sell a lot today. And we met new friend," Yoh said looking at the positive side, walking side by side with Horohoro. They are in their way back in En Inn, the place they all called home now.

"I know… That's why Manta is so happy today," the blue haired guy commented in a low voice, making sure that the midget ahead of them who was computing something in calculator will not heard him. "I think you're our lucky charm Tamao. Thanks…" Horohoro added.

"N-no… I'm the one who must say thanks. After all you let me live with you guys," Tamao said shyly.

"It's nothing. The inn is big and Tamageroh-san really like teenagers so he will surely accept our offer to him." Yoh pointed out.

"I wish we can share room Tamao, I don't want to share room with my brother anymore," Pirika said looking at his brother. "He snores loudly."

"Hey!" Horohoro protested while his cheeks reddening gaining laughs from the others. They finally reached their destination.

"Come on let's all enter the inn and eat dinner," Yoh suggested.

Yoh then slid the door and he met a purple haired guy with a tiger like eyes standing in there. The purple haired guy gave Yoh a fiercing look and walk passed them.

_Why do I meet people today who look at me as if they want to kill me?_Yoh thought.

"Damn, what is his problem? Why he acted like that? Who is he anyway?" Horohoro asked annoyingly.

"Maybe a new tenant in this inn," Manta answered.

"Come on, let's just go inside I'm hungry," Pirika said. They all entered the inn except Yoh who look where the purple haired guy went.

_They have the same eyes… so lifeless… as if they don't care anymore in anything…_ Yoh thought, and then looked on the night sky which full of stars. _I wonder if it's going to be this beautiful if she tried to smile and let her eyes have life._

_**))cm21((**_

"_Are we there?"_

"_Be patient Anna, we're almost there."_

"_I can't be patient as long as this blindfolds covering my eyes. It's like we're riding this horse for a year. Can you make this horse run quickly?"_

"_But Anna you may fall. I don't want that to happen."_

"_Then I'm going to hold on you more tightly," Anna said as she embraced AshLee's waist more tightly and leaned closely to his chest._

"_Fine," AshLee said smiling broadly satisfied for his plan worked. The truth was they were in their destination five minutes ago and he let the horse ran around the hill, but he just love the idea of her holding him like this and he wished that time froze now. He told her earlier that he will bring her in some place and she must wear a blindfold until they reach the place. Ryu taught him about this trick and he gladly obeyed to do this.__**I must thank Ryu later**_…_he thought._

"_I don't feel we're moving faster than earlier. Are you fooling me?" Anna questioned._

"_W-what? Oh here we are," he said as he ordered the horse to move and stop beside a Sakura Tree. "You can now take off the blindfold."_

_Anna eagerly removed the cover on her eyes and when she opened her eyes a breath taking place met her sight. She and AshLee were still on the horse beside a Sakura tree, which standing alone on a small grassy hill. Beneath the hill are the lovely flowers which swaying as wind pass. The infinite sky was so attracting as well as its dancing white clouds. There was also some animals there like the birds which flying freely and some rabbits which hiding on those area. Anna felt so amaze, astonished at the beautiful surrounding around her._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" AshLee asked._

_Anna simply nodded as an answer, still gazing at nature. "Where exactly are we?"_

"_In middle of forest."_

"_A place like this in the middle of the forest?" she asked disbelievingly._

"_Yes. I think it's a secret paradise. Forests love to hide their real beauty. Like some people I know," he said while smiling at her. "Come, let's go beside that stone."_

_The orange head jumped off from the horse and then helped the blonde to jump down also._

"_You know this place is a miniature of Funbari Kingdom," AshLee said as he looked on their surroundings._

"_Why?" Anna asked._

_AshLee blinked, and then blinked again. He blush a little as thoughts run in his head. He then slightly scratched his cheek using his index finger. "It's your quest to know."_

_The blonde frowned, unsatisfied from his answer. AshLee noticed it and held her hands. He looked on her lovingly and smiled warmly which made Anna blush slightly._

"_I'm happy I finally brought you here Anna. Welcome to my Solemn Kingdom my princess."_

_**))cm21((**_

Slowly opening her eyes, Anna realized she was not in her room but in the solemn kingdom and she was leaning against the tree while hugging her legs. She remembered that she went here this morning even though Rutherfor tried to stop her. The patch was so worried and kept telling that it is dangerous for her to come here. But she doesn't care. She promised to protect this place and in order to do that she must be here always and guard their kingdom.

She also realized that she drifted in sleep while guarding the place. But the good part was she dreamed the first time Ashlee brought her here. It was quite unbelievable because normally she dreams about that tragic day. Maybe this place was the one which gave her that beautiful dream.

Suddenly, something above fell at the other side of the tree and startled her. She quickly unsheathed the Harusame beside her and looked for what had fallen. Anna then saw a brunet, caressing his sore back and aching head, the exact brunet she met yesterday.

"You again," Anna yelled and pointed her sword at the startled brunet.

"W-wait," Yoh pleaded, waving his hands in his front. He didn't wish to increase the pain he felt now.

"I told you I don't want to see you anymore here. Don't you value your life? Do you want to die now?"

"B-but I'm just resting here," Yoh protested.

"The forest is prohibited to villagers. Don't you know that?"

"I know… but it means that you're prohibited also, aren't you?" Yoh asked innocently. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm the princess of this place, so I could be here anytime I want," Anna stated angrily. "Now shoo."

"Princess?"

But she only response with deathly glare.

_Damn, she wouldn't stop until I left this place. But I don't want to do that. What should I do? Oh wait… Maybe I could stay if I said that._

"I can't leave even though I want," Yoh said, grinning at the blonde.

"And why is that?" Anna questioned, irritated for the brunet didn't want to go.

"Because I am a soldier of this place."

"W-what?"

"_To villagers and lost travelers, I'm willing to shed you from sun and rain just promise to protect this kingdom and maintain its peacefulness. –King._ That exactly what engrave on that big stone," Yoh said while pointing at the stone beside the tree. "And I promise I will protect this place as a soldier and maintain its peacefulness in exchange of being here. That's why I can't leave. And the King's order never been question or broken," he said while grinning confidently as if he's so sure to his answer.

_Damn he knew about that…_ Anna thought glaring at the brunet. She knew exactly what he was saying for AshLee made her promise that under the Sakura Tree while facing the flowers and her right hand lifted on air. She found it childish but she kept the promised inside her heart.

Yoh noticed her silence and thought that she accepted his reason. He looked on the blonde who was thinking deeply and looking distantly.

"You, how did you know this place called Solemn Kingdom?" Anna asked, breaking the silent enveloping them.

"It was engraved here," Yoh said as he touched the tree.

"Engrave?"

"You don't know? Oh maybe you still haven't seen that." Anna cocked her brow. She really didn't know what the brunet was telling. The only thing that engraved in the tree is her name. "Then I'll show you." Yoh then climbed the tree and move towards the biggest branch and sit there. "Here, let me help you," he said as he offered his hand to the blonde. Anna looked at him and then at his hand, unsure if she will accept his offer. "Don't worry; I wash my hand this morning so I assure you it's not filthy," he said as he gave her a sheepish smile. Anna rolled her eyes before taking his hand.

"Look at that part of the tree," Yoh said as Anna climbed up on the tree and sat beside him. She followed his gaze and truly there are words engraved there and she began to read it.

_This is the Solemn Kingdom. And this tree is the king of this place. The flowers beneath are the king's people who bow at him. The hill is the king's throne. The eternal sky is the castle's roof. The grassy land is the castle's floor. The trees around this place are the walls and guards which protect the king and his kingdom. But even though the king is surrounded by beautiful things and hold power, he will not replace the one inside his heart, for he dears this girl very much. The girl he only loves… And he is ready to protect her as he protects this kingdom, even if it cost his life._

Anna's eyes become blurred. A tears threatening to escape again from her eyes but she held it back. She doesn't want to cry now.

_That's it… That's the reason why he said it's the miniature of Funbari Kingdom. AshLee is the tree which is the king of this kingdom. The flowers are the people who always follow his orders. And because he was leaving in an elegant castle he was surrounded by beautiful things. And he… he sacrifice himself just to save me. The girl he only loves…_

"He really loves you," someone said behind her and she remembered she was not alone. She looked at him and saw him smiling at her. "The king of this place really loves you because he sees you above these beautiful things. You're the girl telling there right? The name engrave on the bark of this tree inside a heart shape is yours right? The girl called Anna."

Anna didn't know why, but she suddenly threw herself onto him. She held his white shirt and hid her face there and began to cry. For the first time since the accident happened, she heard herself crying and let someone saw her doing it. She really didn't know why, but maybe because of his smile that she let him see her doing it. The brunet's smile was so warm and sincere, so exactly the same as _his_.

Yoh on the other hand didn't know exactly what he would do. It was the first time that a girl cries on her front. But somehow he felt something pain crossed in his heart. As if he felt the pain she felt. He slowly put his arms around her and pulled her into an embraced. For some reason, he promised to himself he wouldn't let her cry again like this.

They sat there in the branch for a couple of minutes, unaware that a beautiful yet a conflict love story will happen between them.

_**))cm21((**_

_Forest loves to hide her real beauty… But it's okay… for there is someone there that can see her true beauty beneath that scary appearance…_

* * *

**cm21:**Finally done! Hooray! I hope you like this chapter. And I want to thank Animewitch17 for telling about the scene breaker. Thank You! Please review…

_**To Filipino Readers**_: Sinalanta tayo ng malakas na bagyo ngayon at hindi natin inaasahan na ganito ang mangyayari. Sana po magtulungan tayo para makabawi agad tayo. Tulungan po natin lalo 'yung mga nasalanta. Kaya natin ito! Don't forget to pray for everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_AshLee?"_

_Ashlee blinked and tore his eyes away from the passing clouds. A young blonde was looking up at him curiously from the ground._

"_What are you doing up there?"_

_"Nothing," he answered, jumping down from his perch. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as he approached her._

_"Yes," she replied simply before something on the tree caught her attention. "What is this?" she asked reaching out to touch the bark tentatively._

_"Oh, I engraved your name inside a heart shape."_

_"Why?"_

_"To show everyone who resides in my heart," he answered proudly, giving her a boyish smile._

_Anna looked at him blankly before turning her back to him and starting to walk away. "Nonsense. Only children would think of such things." The blonde then begun to walk away from the tree._

_"Well I admit I'm childish." Anna heard him call out, making her froze on the spot. She turned around and saw him leaning against the bark, hands tucked in his pants' pocket. He smiled warmly. "But this childish heart will always belong to you."_

"Hey…"

_"And even when it grows old…"_

"Hey…"

_"I'm sure…" he said, pointing his left chest, "… it will still belong to you."_

"Hey Anna…"

Annoyed at the unfortunate soul that dared to disrupt her peace, Anna opened her eyes and froze. His face was barely a few inches away from hers…The nerve. Giving her reflexes free reign, she sent her offender flying through the place in less than seconds of contact.

"Itai!" Yoh winced placing his hand gently against his throbbing cheek before a shadow fell upon him.

"What do you think you were doing?" The blonde asked, looking down at the brunet dangerously "Didn't I tell you before not to come near me?"

"I-I was just checking if you were asleep," he said defensively.

"And what if I was? What were you planning to do?"

"Eh?" Yoh blinked, confused by her words. "I don't plan to do any-"

"Enough," the blonde said, cutting the brunet's sentence. "I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses. Tell me why do you keep bothering me?"

"Well… it's almost lunchtime and I want to invite you to the village for-"

"No," Anna answered shortly walking over to a nearby tree and seating herself beneath it. She picked up a thick novel lying face down beside it before continuing; "Now shut up or I'll kill you."

Yoh sighed. This always happened every time he tried to talk to her. It had been a week since the incident on the tree happened where the blonde cried on him. After finally regaining herself, she just left him without a word. The next day when he saw her she acted as if nothing happened. The blonde just stated some rules that he must follow if he really wants to stay in the Solemn Kingdom with her. And one of them was not to come near her. Honestly was he THAT untrustworthy?

He could barely stand the deafening silence enveloping between them. Sure he loved the peace and quiet place provided and the sounds of nature was a definite bonus, especially when he felt like taking a nap, but having a companion who wouldn't say even a simple 'hi' was another story. Sure she would occasionally open her mouth, like whenever he did something that annoyed her. But usually she preferred sitting under the tree, reading some books, and pretending he didn't exist while he'd be left with nothing to do but think of ways to start a conversation. All attempts going in vain of course.

"Were you like this when the king of this kingdom was here?" Yoh asked, sitting Indian style five feet away from her. He didn't care if she'd get mad again. At least she'd say SOMETHING!

Anna's eyes stilled at the book, but she didn't say a word.

Yoh took it as a sign for him to continue. "What I mean is that did the two of you even talk or something?"

She closed her eyes, her grip tightening against the hard cover of the novel. She remembered again the time when AshLee was still there. Of course they were never like this. Where she had always been the type of girl who preferred silence, AshLee never did. He was the kind of person who would do stupid things just to make the atmosphere lively. He'd always make her happy. _"Life is short so it must fill with happy moments"._ Wasn't that what he always said? Silence only interested him when he was asleep or drowned in nature.

"No," she softly whispered, but loud enough for Yoh to hear.

Even though the blonde was not looking to him, Yoh could still see her eyes cloud in pain. These were the rare moments that the blonde actually looked human. Her usual blank eyes would always fill with bitter longing every time they talk about the 'king'. And he could only wonder why?

"I've been here for three months," he said, gathering courage to, for once, continue the conversation, "but I never seen anyone here except you. Does the king-"

"He just left to do some important things," Anna abruptly answered and glared at the brunet. She didn't want to hear what he was going to say. "But he will come back… I know he will."

"Then there is no reason to be sad," Yoh said as he stood up, giving her a boyish smile.

"What do you mean? I'm not sad."

"You are," he said seriously. "You're eyes show sadness every time you think about him. But if he will come back then there is no reason to be sad. You'll see him again."

"Enough…" Anna whispered, unluckily the brunet didn't hear her.

"Besides," he continued, "once the 'king' came back he'd feel pretty guilty and sad once he learns how you became lonesome because of him. So please," he said as he smiled warmly and sincerely, "try to smile."

"I said enough!" Anna yelled as she stood up and looked at the brunet in disgust. She hated it every time he smiled like that even though inside, she knew, she wished to see those smiles. "Don't talk like you know me. Don't talk as if you know everything! And don't ask me to smile as if it would solve everything!"

"S-sorry… I just want to help."

"Oh then thank you SO much for your help. For making me feel worse!" she said sarcastically. Then she grabbed her book that fell from her grasp earlier and walked towards her horse.

"Where are you going?" Yoh asked, curious for he was always the first one who left the place. But the blonde didn't answer him. _She is so stubborn…_ he thought. Then something under the tree caught his attention and he immediately took it. "Wait you-" but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as something pushed him hard, making him fell on his back.

Anna, who was now trying to calm her horse, saw the incident. As her horse finally calmed down she quickly jumped off from it and run towards the brunet, lying before her horse in daze.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she asked furiously as she approached him. "Why did you suddenly pop out in front of Lee?"

"Lee?" Yoh asked weakly, forcing himself to get up.

"My horse," she answered and rolled her eyes. Honestly did that matter concerned him more than his own injuries? "Now tell me why did you do that?"

"Oh… You forgot this," he said as he lifted the thing that was covered with fabric.

_How stupid… I forgot the Harusame…_ she thought and took the sword from the brunet's grasp. Then she noticed some red fluid on his forehead. "You're bleeding."

"Am I?" he asked as he felt some pain above his brow. But the pain was easily over powered as the blond leaned forward, pressing her handkerchief against the cut.

"Yes. I think it's deep. And why are you turning red? Do you have a fever?"

"I don't… I think…"

Anna stopped from what she was doing and looked sternly at the brunet. Yoh gulped, was it something he said? The blonde sighed and stood up.

"Is there a place in village where I could leave my horse?"

_**))cm21((**_

"Pirika hide. A palace guard is coming," Horohoro said quickly running from the window. He grabbed a cap and eyeglass putting them on swiftly.

Pirika on the other hand hid behind the counter.

"Yes sir what can I do for you?" Horohoro asked in a weird accent as a well build man entered the shop.

"I'm looking for a coat made by sheep's wool. Do you have some?" the guard questioned.

"Sorry sir but we don't sell such things."

The guard nodded and left the shop. Horohoro took off the cap and eyeglass and sighed in relief. _Stupid guard… Looking for some coat here when this shop only sells house appliances. I wonder if he was only looking for someone…_

"Brother…" he heard and he looked behind him and saw a blue haired girl leaning on the counter sadly, "How long are we going to hide?"

Horohoro sighed and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry Pirika… But I don't know how much longer."

_**))cm21((**_

A pink haired girl was sweeping the floor cheerfully. She was quite contented on what she was doing now. Anything but what she was really assigned for was as good as a treat.

In exchange of living in the inn, she proposed herself as a maid. Tamageroh, the owner, gladly accepted the offer as he was the only one running the inn. The old man was happy to have an assistant.

"I'm home…" a cheerful voice called out from behind the door. Smiling, Tamao quickly made her way to the door.

"Welcome back Yoh-sama…" Tamao started shyly before realizing that he was not alone. A young impassive blond stood beside, staring down at the pink haired girl in disinterest.

"Yoh you're early today huh?" an old and skinny man said that suddenly popped out from the corridor. He also noticed the companion of the brunet. "Anna?"

_**))cm21((**_

Ren was panting hard. It had been six hours since he started training, but the thought of visiting a certain blonde made him thought better than to waste anymore energy.

The spiky haired man mounted his horse and began his pace back to the inn. It had been a week since he booked a room. Preferring the old building for situating almost at the end of the village and near the woods where he could train himself every morning and to improve his skills for the upcoming battle.

As he drew closer to the inn's backyard, he noticed a white horse with golden mane and tail tied at the post. He guessed there must be a new tenant for he was the only customer who owns a horse.

After putting back Haku, his horse, in its quarter, he entered the inn and went straight to the kitchen for a glass of milk. As he passes the dining room someone caught his attention, a blonde girl who was sitting silently in front of the dining table.

"Young man do you want to eat lunch with us?" someone asked him from behind and saw the owner smiling at him. Ren shifted his gaze from the old man to the blond girl and nodded. He then sat across the girl.

"Hey what's the occasion?" a loud voice suddenly asked and made the others looked where it came from. Then they saw the blue haired siblings standing on the doorway. Horohoro seems curious for the many foods prepared on the table but at the same time happy. Pirika on the other hand was wondering who was the blonde and how Mr-I-shall-ignore-you-and-lock-myself-in-my-room-all-the-time decided to dine with them now.

"Horohoro, Pirika, great timing. Come and join us," Tamageroh offered. "You're early too huh? Don't tell me you skip work like Yoh did?" The brunet sweat dropped from his statement.

"No we're not. Manta said he needs to do something and decided to close the shop earlier. He said we can go home now and take rest," Horohoro said as he sat down.

"So that's why Manta is not here." He then looked at the pink haired girl who was putting the last dish she prepared on the table. "Tamao, sit down and join us."

"T-thank you," Tamao bashfully said.

"Everyone, before we begin this lunch I want you to meet someone dear to someone dear to me, therefore she was dear to me also," Tamageroh said. "I want you to meet Anna."

Anna looked at them blankly and gave them a brief nod.

"And Anna, I want you to meet my younger tenants who I considered as my children. First in my right is… Ren?" Ren only nodded never leaving his gaze on the blonde. "Sorry he is new so I'm not used on his name. Besides him is Horohoro," the said guy grinned at her widely, "and his sister Pirika," Pirika simply smiled, "and then besides Pirika is Tamao," the pink haired girl smiled at her shyly. "And lastly, I think you already know him, the one sitting beside you is Yoh." Yoh smiled at her but she didn't bother herself to look at him. "There is another one named Manta, a short guy. I think he is busy with his business again."

Then they started the lunch and Tamageroh also started his story of his childhood and life. He said it such a nice feeling to be surrounded by young people as he feels young again. Yoh and Horohoro were laughing with his story and the same for Pirika and Tamao who were giggling. Ren on the other hand was looking at the blonde, who was eating silently, every now and then. Just then Tamageroh asked a question that made Anna freeze.

"So tell me Anna where is Lee? It's almost a year since his last visit in the inn."

_Lee? Isn't that her horse name?_ Yoh thought curiously.

"He…" Anna began, unsure what she will say. "He went to the other town to do some important business. And it will take time before he comes back."

"I see… Well tell him to visit the village once he came back. Tell him many people were looking for him," he said while smiling.

"I will," she softly said.

"Tamageroh-san, who is Lee?" Pirika asked.

"Oh, do you remember the love sick guy I told you before?" Pirika nodded as a sign of agreement. "Well it's him. I miss that child so much." Pirika smiled widely and looked at Anna with gleaming eyes.

Yoh wondered if the Lee the owner talking about was the 'king' of Solemn Kingdom and he learned his guess is correct as he looked at Anna. Her eyes were filled again by sadness and longing. Tamageroh continued his story about this Lee and Yoh wished that he'd stop soon. The look in Anna's eyes was almost becoming unbearable.

"And Yoh reminds me of him, somehow they are alike," Tamageroh added, but Anna seems not please at what she heard. She's going to disagree but her words were not been vocalized as the telephone in the living room suddenly rung and Tamageroh stood up and excused himself to answer.

"Hey Yoh what happened to you?" Horohoro asked pointing on the bandage on brunet's head. He noticed it earlier when he entered the room but decided to ask Yoh when Tamageroh is not there for he didn't want to hear again the sermon of the old man about being careful to oneself.

"Well…"

"It's because of his stupidity," Anna answered for him, regaining her cold attitude. "He startled my horse."

"Anna…" Yoh said while pouting.

"Are you two friends?" Ren suddenly asked making everyone turned to him.

"Of course not. I just aided him back here so I wouldn't feel guilty in case he had a concussion."

Yoh felt some pang in his chest. He knew they weren't exactly friends but still hearing it from her was a little harsh.

Ren smirked, satisfied from what he heard.

"I didn't know you know how to talk," Horohoro asked to the guy sitting beside him.

"I only talk to people worthy enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Horohoro asked, glaring at him. Ren only glared back at him. Just then a new voice was heard in the room.

"Hey Horohoro you forgot your bow and arrow." Manta said as he entered the dining room, holding a bow and piles of arrow.

Horohoro immediately stood up and got it from the midget. "Thanks Manta. Did Tamageroh-san saw this?"

"Of course not do you want him to scold me?" Manta said giving him an are-you-nuts look.

"You're an archer?" Anna asked looking at Horohoro.

"Ahmm… Yes but I'm not good enough," Horohoro said shyly.

"That is not true, brother is a good archer," Pirika said proudly.

"Can I see your arrow?" Anna asked and Horohoro nodded and gave her one of the pointed shaft he have. Anna examined it. It looks like the other arrow normally use but much heavier.

"You're interested in archery?" Yoh asked.

"A bit," Anna said as she looked at the bluenet meaningfully.

_**))cm21((**_

A young man lifted his bow using his left hand and stretched the cord with an arrow using his other hand. He aimed the arrow at an apple hanging down a branch of a tree by string, and released it after a few seconds. The said target swayed as the arrow directly hit it.

Nichrome slowly walked towards the fruit and examined it. A sound of applause made him stop from what he was doing and looked where it came from.

"Nice shot. You're really an amazing archer," Hao said with a smile, walking towards the patch priest.

"Thanks for the compliment Prince Hao, but I'm not as good as what you said."

"Why is that?"

"I missed my target," Nichrome pointed out, showing the small cross he marked on the apple that barely away from the arrow.

"Oh! I see," the brunet said as he sat on the trunk of a tree that cut in half. He rested his chin on his hand and looked distantly.

"Something's bothering you Prince Hao?" Nichrome asked.

"Well it's about the meeting last week with Goldva," Hao started. "He asked father to find someone immediately. And then I recommend myself instead to do the job."

"Why needed to do that?"

Hao smiled simply before answering, "To show to everyone that I deserve the title of crown prince. Now I wonder if you're willing to help me… again?"

_**))cm21((**_

"Rutherfor?" The one that been called stopped from whatever she was doing and looked at her lady who was on her bed, thinking deeply.

"What is it Lady Anna?"

The blonde looked at her personal servant and began to ask. "You're an archer right?"

"I-I am."

"Do you remember what I asked you before?" The patch lady looked at her quizzically. "About the arrow's weight. Could you tell me again about this?"

Rutherfor wasn't sure why Anna was asking about it again but answered nonetheless. "Well, a normal arrow has a right measure and weight. If the arrow became light then it will easily blew away by wind. And if it became heavier it is hard to use but some professional archer use them." Anna nodded as a sign of understanding. "Can I ask Lady Anna why you suddenly asked it?"

Anna looked at her and then shifted her gaze to the moonlight sky. "Nothing. It just suddenly entered my mind."

_**))cm21((**_

"Yoh is something bothering you? You don't look good," Manta asked his friend. It was already sunset and he, HoroHoro and Yoh were going back to the inn. The brunet had been unusually silent since morning.

"Oh nothing… just tired," Yoh lied.

Earlier that morning when he visited the Solemn Kingdom he expected to see the blonde sitting in their usual place but she didn't come until noon. It bothered him because he knew she would do everything just to guard the place. And yesterday when she left the inn she seemed angry at him but he didn't know why.

"We're here," Horohoro said as they entered the inn. To Yoh's surprise, a certain blond stood in the middle of the hallway, nodding them a greeting.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"I live here," Anna stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Since when?"

"Since this noon," Tamageroh answered for her, who suddenly appeared from nowhere. "She's been waiting for you too."

"Me? Why?" the brunet asked.

"I want to tell you something. Follow me." Anna then began to walk towards the backyard. Yoh followed.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Yoh asked as soon as they found themselves alone.

"I'm going to live here for a while. And I need a servant." Turning to him Anna smirked, "Congratulations."

Yoh blinked and tried to process in his brain what he heard. Servant? "Me?" he squeaked before regaining his voice, "What? Why? How?"

"You said you're the soldier of the kingdom. And one of the duties of a soldier is to serve the royal family. And because I am the princess you're going to serve me."

"But it's only in the Solemn Kingdom."

"You swear to be a soldier and it means not only in that place but everywhere," she said sternly, giving him a death glare. "Anymore questions?"

"D-do I have a choice?" he asked, but the look on her face already answered his question. _I think not…_

* * *

**cm21**:Sorry for the late update… I've been busy in school lately… Sigh…

Well anyway I want to thank those people who reviewed this story and added this in their favorites… It is really good to know that someone like this…

And of course I like to thank **nightglider-star** for editing this chapter and correcting my errors. Having a beta-reader is really good huh… Hehe... You made this awesome… ;)

I hope you like this chapter… And expects some YohxAnna in the next chapter… Enough for AshLee, ne? Hehe… And I think I also wanted to add some RenxAnna… What do you think?

Well, please R&R… ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Silence… pure unaltered (well if you ignore a loud snore emitting from Horohoro's room) silence had enveloped the old inn in its grasp. All residents were sleeping peacefully but none perhaps felt as peaceful as a certain brunet who at this moment was unaware of the soft sound of footsteps coming towards his room.

Soon the sound of footsteps ceased and that of a sliding door took its place. A figure entered the room lit only by moonlight cascading down from the windows. She walked inside, looking at the brunet blankly and kneeled down beside him.

"Wake up," she said strictly while shaking him, but the boy didn't seem to hear her. She repeated again in a louder voice and shook him violently, but Yoh just murmured something, still fast asleep.

Angry, Anna was just about to stand up and kick him when Yoh turned around, grabbed her arms and pulled her down beside him.

He felt something soft and warm pressed up against him, emitting a sweet smell he was too lazy to decipher. Yet, for some reason, something didn't felt right. With a small tired sigh he finally decided to open his eyes just to meet a pair of deep shocked out of their lives orbs he had grown too found of. Was it him or did they look a little different…

Anna was frozen in her position. She didn't know why but somehow she couldn't look away. Her mind screamed at her to snap the boy to senses. Or at least snap herself to senses! But it was like her body had suddenly formed a mind of its own. This was the third time their faces got closer but this was also the first time she really looked at his eyes. Those sleepy onyx eyes that…that were so innocent…as if they were telling her… to trust…

"Morning," Yoh said softly and his warm breath brushed up against her skin snapping Anna back to reality.

_What the hell was I thinking?_ She thought and quickly escaped from his embrace. As she stood up Anna gave the brunet a powerful kick at his stomach.

Yoh winced from the pain and sat up, holding his aching abdomen. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Oh! Finally you're awake," the blonde said coolly, crossing her hands around her chest. "Don't you know I wasted five minutes of my life just trying to wake you up?"

Yoh scratched his head, still feeling drowsy even though he received a powerful kick from her. And so he didn't quite understand what she was saying. "Why?" was his only response.

Anna's brows twitched. The thing she hated most was when she was talking and someone was not listening to her. She grabbed his shirt and glared at him furiously.

"What do you mean 'why'?" she said in a very cold voice that made Yoh shiver, "As my servant it's your duty to wake up early and prepare everything I need before I wake up."

"B-but it's only four in the morning."

"It is NOW 4:10 in the morning," she corrected while pointing her index finger at the clock on the desk. Now he knew why she's always the one to come first in that solemn place. "Now move and prepare my breakfast. I want them after my bath." She released him and move towards the door. "And make sure it's edible… or I'll break your legs."

Yoh gulped, why was she so violent? "Are you like this to others?" Yoh asked while pouting.

Anna stopped and looked back at him. "No… only to you," she said and went outside his room. Yoh sighed. What had he done to deserve such treatment from her? "And make sure you brush your teeth." He heard her say.

Curious from what she said, he cupped his hands onto his mouth and exhaled to smell his breath. "Hey it's not that bad," he said pouting.

_**))cm21((**_

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No. You can rest now."

Yoh thanked the Great Spirit. Allowing himself to fall back onto the cool grassy land he sighed as the refreshing breeze cooled down his burning face._ Finally!_

When he got up that morning and tried to prepare her breakfast, he remembered he didn't know how to cook. So he decided to make something that he thought was easy to cook. Scrambled eggs. But when the blonde showed up in the kitchen and ate the food he made she said it was too salty and commanded him to make her another one. So he did and he did and he did. But there was no satisfying the blonde.

He wanted to give up and ask someone to cook for her. But everyone was fast asleep. After his twentieth try she finally said it was edible enough and began to eat. After that she commanded him to eat the other food he prepared because it was not good to throw food for there were too many people who don't have enough. Even though he didn't want to, the look in her eyes made him comply. And so… he ate those 19 scrambled eggs that he cooked, some of them tasted too salty, some were tasteless and one of them was too sweet because he mistakenly put sugar instead of a salt (Well it was not his fault if he was still sleepy). Anna was watching him the whole time until he finished the last meal. She then left after that and he quickly went to the comfort room to… ahm… lets not talk about that, okay?

After he finished his business in the comfort room he began to prepare himself for following the ice princess to the Solemn Kingdom. Just thinking of following her there made him think twice. She liked practicing violence, on him. She preferred making him do things he didn't want to. Now what evil thing could she ask him to do to make him suffer again?

And when he finally approached the place he was again greeted with those deadly glares. He gulped… what did he do this time? Why she was looking at him like she was going to eat him?

His questions were soon answered when the blonde yelled at him for being late. Hey! It was not he's fault if he spent one hour in the comfort room! But he never said that to her for it was kind of embarrassing to tell a girl such things and… you know… Instead he lied and told her that he just did some important things.

The blonde didn't seem interested for whatever reason he has and just commanded him to do some things. That was when the suffering of the brunet began again.

First, she asked him if he could put back a fallen nest of a bird to the tree. Next, she told him to pick up leaves scattered around the place. Then, she asked him to remove the rocks (small & big) that were littered around and put them at one side. And finally she commanded him to remove some weeds that surrounded the flowers. In short she made him clean the whole place using only his bare hands and own strength for he don't have any tool. It was just good of her that she brought a saddle bag for those trashes he cleaned up. Maybe he should thank her for that, he thought sarcastically.

"You must not complain. It is a good exercise." He heard her say.

"I'm not complaining," Yoh said to her.

"Maybe you're not verbally complaining. But your mind did."

Oh great. What now? She can read minds?

"I can easily read from your facial expression," she explained. So she was looking at him the whole time he was thinking about the nightmares he experienced today. What a cheater. "Like I said it's good for your body. It's like training, where you gain something more than what you gain being lazy and lying around the whole morning doing nothing."

T_raining huh? Training in hell…_ he thought, _and look who's doing something, just reading a book the whole day._ But he thought better than to vocalize his thoughts, already knowing the outcome. Sighing he decided to change the topic.

"Hey do you want to come with me to the market?" he asked her.

"Market? Why?"

"N-nothing, just thought if you want to see our shop. I'm going there now to work"

"The blue haired guy was working there too right?"

"You mean Horohoro?" Anna only nodded. "Yes, he works there with his sister."

Anna thought for a second, and then decided to come with the brunet. "Fine."

Yoh was taken a back. She easily agreed to him? What happened? But that's not important anymore. The important thing was she was going with him. He didn't know why but he felt strangely happy whenever he was being around her, even though he always suffered because of her.

"Carry the saddle bag until you found a trash can," he heard her say as she mounted her horse. His smile faded. Was she serious? Why not just let her horse bring that bag? "What are you waiting for? Start walking! And don't forget about the trash." She then commanded her horse to run, leaving a crying Yoh.

Yoh began to walk, carrying a bag full of dry leaves and weeds. After 20 minutes he finally reaches the end of the woods and saw Anna waiting.

"You're too slow," she said as she jumped down from the horse. "Put that bag in that trash can and lead the way to your shop."

Yoh gladly followed her orders and began to walk. He didn't have enough strength to fight with her. And he was too scared to do so. On the other hand, Anna was following him while holding the rope that had been tied to her horse.

As they walked around the village and into the market there were so many people there that greeted Anna. The blonde would only nod to them as her way of greeting back. Some of them asked her how she was. And some asked her where was Lee. She will only give them short answers.

"You're quite popular here huh?" Anna heard the brunet and looked at him, snapping her out from her thoughts. "Do you always come here?"

"No... This is only my second time," she said and looked at her horse.

Yoh fell silent. He knew she was thinking again of Lee. He then looked ahead and decided to just shut up. He was afraid that he would do something that would make her sad.

"Look, here we are," he said while pointing to a small shop with a fruit stall in front of it. "Yo! Manta," he greeted as he saw a midget standing on the top of a barrel to reach the stall.

"Yoh you're late again," Manta said while frowning.

"Sorry…" he said as he scratched his head. "Oh look I come with some one."

Manta looked behind Yoh and saw a blonde who was looking at him blankly. "H-hi Anna-san," he greeted, he didn't know why but the girl scared him. The blonde only nodded to him before she looked ahead.

Yoh noticed it and gazed where she was looking. "The palace, it seems near but actually it's too far from here. It was built on that hill at the end of this village. It's quite big so we can easily see it from here," he explained and only saw anger in her eyes when he finally looked at her. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I hate the people living there," she answered, never leaving her gaze.

"W-what? But why?"

"They are all liars. Especially the Asakuras."

Yoh would say something, but a new voice interrupted him.

"You hate the people there?" Horohoro asked her, standing in front of the door. Besides him was his sister, Pirika. They would only greet them as they saw them from the window of the shop but they accidentally heard what they were talking about. "I hate the people there too."

Yoh and the others seems shocked from what they heard from Horohoro, only Pirika didn't show surprise from what her brother said.

"But the one I hated most was the last one who sat on the throne before the Asakuras. He thought he was too mighty and too precious. He was so selfish."

Anna felt her blood began to boil as she heard what he was said. There was no doubt the one he was talking about was AshLee, for he was the last one who own the throne before the Asakuras. But what she didn't like was he was telling some bad things about her fiancé and absolutely she knew it wasn't true. She tried to control herself. She needs to know more about him so they must be in a good terms. She needs to find a proof that will lead to him. A proof that he was the one she was looking this whole year.

"But I'm glad he was gone now. Serves him right," Horohoro continued.

Anna felt something in her snap. She badly wanted to slap him and her hands were itching now.

"That's not right," Yoh suddenly said as Horohoro finished his sentence, "It was not right that you're happy that someone is gone."

"Whatever Yoh. This is my opinion," Horohoro answered as he glared at Yoh. He then quickly went inside the shop.

Anna then turned her backs on them and began to walk away.

"Where are you going Anna?" Yoh asked the blonde.

"Going home. I don't want to stay here anymore," she said and left the others.

Yoh only looked at her until her figure gone from his sight.

"Sorry about that Yoh. My brother gets like that whenever the topic is about the palace," Pirika said, looking down.

"Why your brother seems hate much the late prince?" Manta asked who was listening the whole time.

Pirika didn't speak for a minute, thinking if she would answer the question, but decided to do so. "Because he was the reason why our mother died," she said and entered the shop.

_**))cm21((**_

A warm bath after an intense training was really relaxing. That was what Ren thought as he went outside the bathroom. He tossed his towel on his shoulder and walked towards the backyard. He was wearing black baggy pants and didn't wear any shirt revealing his well built chest and abdomen. Some drops of water were still on his body and his hair was still wet.

As he approached the backyard he saw a blonde who was caressing her horse, thinking deeply.

_Anna…_

Even though the blonde was hiding her true identity, he knew she was the Lady of Aomori. He knew he wasn't mistaken, even though he only saw her once. Her shoulder length hair, her pale color, her rosy lips, nothing had changed. Except for one thing, her eyes… they didn't show anything anymore. Like the spark it held the night at the ball when the late prince proposed to her.

The prince… He knew the one who kept telling 'Lee' by the owner of the inn was Prince AshLee Kazan. He wasn't sure how the old man met the prince but maybe like him, he guessed, he went in the village while hiding his true identity. And it seemed that the news he heard about the Lady was true. She still believes that the prince was alive even though it was impossible. But he didn't care. He will make sure that Anna will fall in love with him, forget the late prince, and become his queen.

_Kyoyama Anna… That was her name. If you marry her there's a big chance for you to become a King of this Kingdom. Asakuras are nothing but a fly on the top of a mammal. They can be easily disposed of in the palace. While the Kyoyama have a big chance on the throne, for they are the real royal blood. So make sure she falls for you._

That was what his father told him the first day they saw each other again after he came back from his long training in the mountain. He balled his hands tightly and clenched his teeth. Thinking of his father made him angry.

He looked again at the blonde who was still caressing her horse and decided to approach her.

"Horses love to have their hair brush," he said beside her. Anna looked at him for a second then gazed back to her horse.

"I know." She started to walk away but stop as the guy cornered her with his arm.

Ren slowly close the distance between their faces and he looked at her seriously. Anna was surprise. "You look angry," he said.

"I am," she said, now glaring at him, "So if I were you I won't come near me." She then pushed his arm, left the purple haired guy and went inside the inn.

Ren smirked, what a scary girl. He knew it won't be easy, but he will not give up. He will make sure she will fall for him. And he will do everything just to become king.

_**))cm21((**_

"Oi! Yoh how's work?" Tamageroh asked as he seen the brunet entered the inn. The others was already inside and preparing themselves for dinner.

Yoh didn't know how to answer the question. The shop was full of tension earlier because of what happened. Horohoro didn't talk much which was very unlike him and they didn't even hear Pirika yell at her brother that she always do. Manta kept silent too because he didn't know what to say. And he also kept silent because he didn't know how to approach the siblings.

"Fine Tamageroh-san, we sold a lot today," he said. At least it was not a lie for they really sold many today and earned a great profit.

"That's good."

"Ehrm… Tamageroh-san, where is Anna?" he asked as he had expected the blonde to be waiting for him ready with more work.

"In her room. She locked herself ever since she came back this noon and never came out. She also told us not to bother her," the old man explained. "She looks angry. Did something happen earlier?"

Yoh sighed. He really was clueless to why she got mad earlier. "I don't know. We were just talking about something and then she got mad."

"Hmm…mood swings," the old man mused, holding his chin. Yoh only nodded as he was not sure himself.

"Yoh, could you do something for me?" Tamageroh-san added seriously.

"Sure."

"Well you see Lee was like a son to me, like you. He always told me about him and about Anna. He said she was a kind of girl who likes to hide her emotions. She also has a unique way of showing her care for others. You know that don't you."

Yoh nodded wordlessly. This was the first time he saw the old man serious.

"And I know you can see this also. Her eyes are always full of pain and sadness even though she tries to hides it." Yoh looked down… Of course he knew that for he always saw those eyes. "I think it's because of Lee's absence. Maybe she misses him too much."

Yoh nodded as a way of understanding.

"So could you take care of her? And try to bring back her smile?"

"W-why me?" he asked curiously.

"I think you two would get along well with each other," the owner answered with a smile.

Yoh thought for a moment. There was nothing wrong with his request. So why not? After all he wanted to be friend with Anna. "Sure Tamageroh-san."

_**))cm21((**_

"Can't sleep?"

Anna heard it and looked where the source of voice come from. She saw a brunet behind her standing there. She looked at him blankly and gazed back at the sky before nodding.

Yoh hadn't expected the blonde to answer. But because she did…it could only mean one thing…she was lonely again.

"Homesick?" he asked as he sat down besides her. The truth was he was going to his room to sleep but he accidentally saw the blonde sitting alone on the porch.

"No… I had a nightmare," she said softly.

"A nightmare?" he asked, surprised for he once again, he hadn't expected such an answer. THE Anna…? Afraid of a nightmare? But the blonde nodded again, confirming her answer.

Yoh saw again those sad eyes of her and wished he could do something. If only he had an ability to make her smile. If only there was a way… Wait, maybe there WAS a way.

Anna snapped out of her thoughts, surprised, when the guy next to her suddenly stood up.

"Then do you want to come with me?"

"And why would I come with you?" Anna asked him, giving him a curious look.

"So you could forget your problems," he answered but the girl gave him a glare. Wait what was wrong? He just asked the girl to come with him in the middle of the night to help her forget. There's nothing wrong with that right? "J-just trust me okay?"

"I don't trust anyone," she said as she looked down.

"Then try," the brunet said and she looked at him. She saw he was smiling at her, the smile she loves to see… But what took her attention most was his chocolate orbs, his eyes that showed her assurance.

"Try to trust me," Yoh added as he offered his hand, waiting for the blonde to accept it.

The wind blew and played with their hair. But the two never took off their gaze from each other. The brunet was standing, waiting for the acceptance, while the blonde was sitting, unsure if she should accept the offer. At the end Anna slowly lifted her hands and reached for his.

Holding hands, they began their pace. They didn't mind the darkness of the place or the scary appearance of the trees surrounding them. Yoh was the one who was leading the way. Anna on the other hand was following him, looking at the guy ahead of her and on their entwined hands.

Just then she released her hands from his grasp making him stopped from his track and turned around to look at her.

"Where are we really going? Why are we in the forest?" Anna asked irritably.

"Just wait until we reach the place. I'm sure you're going to love it," he said and took her hand again. "And hold on to me tightly so we don't drift apart."

Anna allowed him to drag her. After all she really didn't know where they were. If they got parted she would really be lost since she didn't know the way back. Although it wasn't the first time she came into the forest but it had always been at day time and everything looked different at night. She didn't have any choice but to trust the guy.

Trust… Why did she trust this guy? It had only been a week since they met but she was already starting to trust him?

"Here we are," she snapped out of her thoughts as she heard him say that. They where now at the end of the woods and found herself in an open field. To be exact, they were on a small hill with a single tree at the middle and flowers beneath the hill. They were in the Solemn Kingdom. It was so peaceful…just like in the mornings. But what made it beautiful now was the sky full of stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Anna felt déjà vu as she heard those words. That was the exact words AshLee told her when she saw this place for the first time. She looked at him to make sure the one beside her was a brunet, and it disappointed her a bit when it was surely Yoh. She released her hand from his and looked up the sky.

"It is."

Yoh felt unexplainable feeling as he looked at the blonde. She was looking upward and her eyes were glittering, like the stars that sparkled brightly in the sky. It was the first time Yoh saw her eyes like that. And he felt something strange. He quickly looked away from her.

They decided to sit down under the tree while star gazing. Suddenly a shooting star appeared.

"Look a shooting star," Yoh happily said and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw the blonde looking at him. "Did you make a wish too?"

Anna gave him a bored look, "I don't believe in it."

"Well there's nothing wrong if you try. Who knows maybe it'll come true."

"And what if it doesn't?"

The brunet smiled and looked up at the sky. "Not all wishes are granted instantly. Sometimes it takes longer because it's waiting for a right time. Some wishes are not granted at all for we will receive much better than what we wished for." He then looked at the blonde. "We just need to be patient."

Anna was looking at the brunet the whole time he was explaining. She admitted he had a point. She looked up on the sky and saw another shooting star passing by. She closed her eyes and made a wish.

_I wish I could see him again…_

Yoh felt again the strange feeling as he was looking at the blonde while she was making a wish. He felt his face become warm and quickly looked away from her.

They were silent for a while, both afraid to disturb the majestic atmosphere and silence of the place.

Yoh was also too afraid to look at his companion… Afraid that he would do something strange. Suddenly he felt something heavy on his shoulder. He looked beside him and saw Anna dozing off. He smiled, maybe she was really tired. He wished he succeeded making her happy tonight.

He moved her hair that covered her face and tucked it behind her ear. In that position he saw her beautiful face. It was so peaceful, like an angel, very different when she was awake. And there was a small smile on her lips.

Her lips… Yoh felt again that strange feeling. His heart started beating faster as he continued to look at those rosy lips. Slowly he closed the distance between them. He didn't hear anything except the beat of his heart. He didn't see anything except her lips. The strange feeling took over him. Their faces get closer and closer… until their lips were centimeter apart…

* * *

**cm21:**

And…. CUT! Wooh finally done with this chapter… Let stop in that scene ok?

Anyway it had been a long time since I last updated and I really want to apologize for that. School and laziness were my reason, hehe… **But I made a YohAnna side story (after this author's note so keep scrolling down XD)** for you guys for not updating so long. The idea comes from the message I receive from my friend and decided to make it a YohAnna. Hope you'll like it.

Oh! And thanks for the reviews….

**majrocks:** this is the new chapter… sorry again for the late update…

**djyxa:** thanks for the review, hope you like this new chapter…

**Animewitch17:** I'm so sorry! I promised you I will update soon but I didn't… Ang bad ko grabe… T.T …hope you liked this chapter and as I promised no AshLeeAnna… Oh! And salamat po sa pag-confim s fb… Cute po ng pic mo…

**KooriNoSekai:** here's the yohXanna stuff although I don't know if this was a good yohXanna…

**Nightglider-star:** I enable anonymous reviewers as you wish… thanks for that info, I didn't notice that before… And I'm still thinking about RenAnna because of your threat… Hehe just kidding…

**dbzgtfan2004:** thanks for the review and hope you like this…

**zaza98able:** you reviewed twice, wow thanks you like this fic huh… hope I update before your finals…

Really thank you guys for reviewing…

Special thanks to my beta-reader **Nightglider-star**for editing this fic even though in her hectic schedule… Sorry if I became impatient this past days… T.T And thanks for the tips ;)

And please check this: http:/ complicatedmind21. deviantart. com/ art/ yohanna- why- do- I- love- you- 147464520

Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter and enjoy reading the mini-story…

Please R&R… ;)

* * *

**Say CheezY: YohAnna SideStory**

One beautiful afternoon, Anna was reading a magazine in their living room. The atmosphere was solemn for her due to the absence of "the noise makers". But the silence was soon interrupted by a loud voice owned by a certain brunet she knew well.

"Anna! Anna look I have a camera," Yoh cried cheerfully as he approached her, waving the camera in his hand. "Can I take a picture of you?"

"No," Anna simply answered never leaving her gaze on the magazine. Yoh already expected.

"Pretty please…" She heard him say and was just going to scold him for acting childishly when she made the mistake…what mistake? Kyouyama Anna turned to unleash her famous temper only to meet her fiancé's oh-so-cute-puppy-eyes. The itako could only sigh, he knew she couldn't resist those eyes, and placed her magazine on the table. "Why? What is it for anyway?"

Yoh's face lightened up. He gave her a cute smile before he answered.

"I just wanted to show Santa what I want for Christmas."

He then clicked the button of the camera.

_**))cm21((**_

"Hey look Anna was blushing in this picture."

"I wonder why?"

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

_Her lips… Yoh felt again that strange feeling. His heart started beating faster as he continued to look at those rosy lips. Slowly he closed the distance between them. He didn't hear anything except the beat of his heart. He didn't see anything except her lips. The strange feeling took over him. Their faces get closer and closer… until their lips were centimeter apart…_

"---Lee…"

Yoh went back to his senses as she suddenly whispered a name. He quickly went back to his sitting position and leaned on the tree. He can felt his face was warm. He was panting slightly and still feels the fast beating of his heart.

_What the hell am I doing?_ He scolded himself.

He looked at the girl who was still in a deep slumber and leaning on his shoulder. The smile was never leaving her lips.

_I wonder what she is dreaming now. She looks happy... Is she dreaming of you now… Lee?_

Yoh frowned as he thought about that. Somehow he felt a bit of jealousy. He then saw her shivered a bit. Now he was cursing himself for being an idiot not bringing something like a cloak in case like this. He was too excited earlier to show the place to her and didn't expect that they will spend long here where the wind becoming colder as the time passes.

Out of choices, he just did what the last thing he thought will lessen the cold she felt. He slowly brought her onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

He smiled as he saw her became comfortable and the smiles came back on her lips. He wished she could always see her smiling; she was so beautiful when she did. But he knew it was impossible… until Lee came back. The thought made his smile vanished. He then gazed at the stars.

_I wonder why you left her… Don't you know it brings so much hurt to her? But if Tamageroh-san was right, then you have a great reason why did you do that._

Yoh embraced Anna more tightly and placed his chin on top of her head.

_But as long as you're not here, I promise… I would take care of her…_

* * *

_9 months ago…_

_A loud bang has been heard as a door been pushed forcefully. A blonde entered a small room followed by a slim man who had a pompadour hair. She quickly went towards the curtain at the end of the room and pushed it aside. Then she found herself in a balcony inside a hall, the Mu Council Hall._

_It was a big rounded hall which have seven balconies at the second floor that surrounded an alone throne below. At the back of the throne was a big statue of a phoenix, the symbol of the Royal Family. The hall was made of stone. There were no other openings other than the big wooden door, and so whatever sounds made here can't be heard outside._

_Like before, the other balconies were already occupied. Like hers, those balconies were occupied by the leaders of each land of this Kingdom. The only difference now was the one who was sitting on the throne was nowhere to be found._

"_We're glad you came here Lady Anna," Goldva said from his balcony which was located at the right side of Anna's and the center of other balconies which was directly in front of the throne. He was the chief of Patch Village where priest came who serves and guides the king._

"_Why did you call me? Is there news about the prince?" she simply asked._

"_We're sorry Lady but until now we didn't have any news about the prince."_

_Anna clenched her fist, somehow she expected it, she feels that they were not doing their best to find her fiancé. "Then why did you call me? I told you before not to bother me if it's not about the prince," she raised her voice unintentionally, unpleased from what she heard._

"_Calm down Lady Anna," the one across her and at the right side of Goldva said, Lord Mikihisa Asakura of Izumo. "Please let Goldva talk first."_

_Anna tried to calm down herself to follow the Lord's order, after all she respected him. As Goldva saw she was already silent, he begun to talk._

"_I called you all today for an important issue I want to discuss. It was three months ago since the prince was gone. And it's bothering me a lot," he paused for a minute and looked at them seriously. "I think we need to proclaim a new king."_

_All of them looked at the old priest with widened eyes, shock from his sudden decision. An uncomfortable silence enveloped inside the hall until Anna spoke up._

"_What?" Anna yelled as she slammed her palm on the railing. "Declaring such thing is like you're stating the prince was dead. Don't you have any respect for him?"_

"_Lady Anna was right," Lilirara, leader of Seminoa Land, said. She was in the balcony at the far left of Anna and besides the big statue. "We only declare a new king if the previous one was already dead or surrender his throne. In the prince case who was the future king we can't just simply took away the position from him as we don't have any sign if he was dead."_

"_Besides who will be declare as a new King?" _

"_The previous king has only one son. There's no one who will succeed him besides Prince AshLee. And also he was the last kin of their family."_

"_Are you sure with this Goldva?"_

"_This is absurd."_

"_SILENT!!!" Goldva shouted as he can't take their questions anymore. His voice made an echo in the hall and made the others silent. "Let me finish first."_

_Everyone went back to their composure and decided to listen to him. Even Anna kept silent and lowered her head._

"_The news about our prince that was missing for so long was been scattered in entire kingdom'" Goldva begun. "I'm afraid that the other kingdom will know about this and took advantage to us, especially our enemies."_

_The chief of the Patch looked at Anna and continued._

"_Lady Anna, I respect the Prince so much but the best for our Kingdom is our first priority. A king is the foundation of a kingdom. With out a king, we can easily be defeated by enemies as no one will lead us. It can also lead our kingdom to turmoil if the Leaders of each land won't unite, like what was happening now. We need someone who will decide for our Kingdom, who will rule us."_

"_Then who is rightful one for the position?" Boris asked, the representative of Land of Hoshi. He was at the right side of Lord Mikihisa._

"_It's been already decided that once the Kazan can not longer fulfill the position, the Kyoyama will take over."_

"_Is that mean Lady Anna will be our next ruler? For she was the last kin of their family," LiliRara asked._

"_No. We need a king not a queen. So we must choose in other family." Goldva then looked again to Anna. "Any objection from the Kyoyama?"_

_Ana didn't answer nor move, still looking down. Her bangs were covering her eyes. Obvious that she was displeased from the conversation. She didn't want to say anything, after all her voice were no longer important._

_Goldva knew she wouldn't answer and decided to continue. "If there is no any objection then we will proceed. We're going to vote who will be the next royal family, between Lord Oyaji's Family from Hokaido and the Asakuras of Izumo."_

_The two head of the said family looked at Goldva confusingly._

"_Wait," someone said at the far right of Lord Mikihisa besides the big statue, General En Tao of Hakuoh, "why is our family not in the choices?"_

"_General En Tao, we need the next royal family a pure blood Funbari people," Goldva answered._

"_What do you mean pure blood? We're been here in Funbari Kingdom for five decades."_

"_But still you're a foreign. The late king was just too kind to accept your kin and gave you a land to stay."_

"_This is an insult!" the general yelled furiously. "Are you implying that my kin were not a part of this kingdom? We serve this kingdom for five decades---"_

"_And so the others," Goldva said as he cut the generals word, "much longer than yours I must say, except for Kyoyama of course. But their family was already the leaders of their lands before they united with this kingdom, unlike yours. After all we didn't even know where you really came from."_

_General En Tao gritted his teeth. He didn't like the words of this old priest. But he decided to shut up._

"_I will explain why I chose the two family for everyone knowledge," Goldva said with his serious tone. "We Patch can not be proclaimed as king as we only the guides and servants of the king for generations. Same with LiliRara's people who bow to serve whoever king will proclaims. In the Land of Hoshi we all knew that Lord Camuel Manzer was already dead and his son Redseb was too young to rule even a Land, that's why Boris is the one who took over his position for the. And in Lady Anna's case and General En Tao I already said the reason. So the only choices left were between Lord Oyaji of Hokkaido and Lord Mikihisa of Izumo." He looked around. "Now shall we begin?"_

"_We don't need to Goldva," said Lord Oyaji that was in the left side of Anna. "I decline the opportunity to become a King. The only thing I want is to serve the king and his family. Nothing's more."_

_Goldva looked at him and sighed inwardly. "I see. So that means the only choice was Lord Mikihisa of Izumo." He then looked at the said Lord. "Do you accept it Lord Mikihisa?"_

_Anna knew he wouldn't accept it. She was silent for a long time but she was listening. She was so sure that like Lord Oyaji the Lord of Izumo will decline the opportunity too. He has a great respect to the prince. There was no way Lord Mikihisa will accept the position as a king._

"_I do."_

_Anna lifted his head and looked at the Lord directly. His eyes were close and his face was so calm. Her shocked look was replaced by anger ones. __**Traitor…**_

"_So does anyone want to object?" Goldva asked but no one dared to argue. Goldva held power above them after all. "Good. Then it's finally decided. One week from now were going to have a ceremony to proclaimed Lord Mikihisa as the new king."_

"_Wait, what if Prince AshLee came back?" LiliRara asked._

"_If he did," __**If he ever could…**__ "Then the power that given to Lord Mikihisa as a king will revoke and give back to the prince." _

_Everyone was silent._

"_If there is no more concern or questions the meeting is finally over. I hope to see you all one week from now."_

_Anna didn't wait from Goldva's anymore instructions and leave the hall. She walked quickly and never looked back forgetting Ryu who was looking at her worriedly as she walked passed him._

_When she finally out she quickly mounted her horse, didn't care about the rain which was pouring that time._

"_Lady Anna wait a second," someone called her and from the small building of hall she saw Lord Mikihisa running towards her. "We need to talk."_

"_There's nothing we need to talk about," she said sternly. "I hope you will enjoy the ceremony next week King Mikihisa," she said the last two word with disgust and commanded her horse to run._

_The lord only sighed as he watched the lady's figure slowly disappear._

"_Sorry for Lady Anna's behavior Lord Mikihisa. You know it still hard for her." Ryu said behind him._

"_Don't worry its fine. After all I understand her."_

_Ryu look at him, waiting for the lord to continue._

"_Two months ago I know this will happen, that Goldva will declare such thing and I said it to Lady Anna. I even promised her that I will do everything, along with my family, to find the prince and stop this kind of act of Goldva. But now that I accepted it…" he looked distantly, "I doubt she will ever believe me."_

* * *

"Good morning Anna-san," Tamao said while smiling sweetly at the blonde who was entering the kitchen.

"Morning," Anna responded.

"Do you want me to prepare some breakfast for you?"

"No I'm just going to grab some apple in the ref," she said and walked pass the timid girl. She stopped from her tracks as she saw a certain brunet sleeping peacefully; hands were folded on the table, along his head.

Tamao noticed her gaze on the brunet and explained everything. She said he was already up when she wake up this morning. It was very unusual for him so she asked her why. But he only answered a short "Just waiting." When she came back from groceries he was already sleeping there.

"He must at least sleep in his room," Anna said blankly.

"Should I wake him?"

_Should we? _She thought. Her inner self was telling her not to bother him. Maybe he was lack of sleep. Maybe he was awake all night looking for her. Maybe he even carried her by himself back to the inn because when she woke up she was already in her room.

"Don't bother your self," she said and walked towards the ref.

"Oh I remember he was cooking something earlier," Tamao said. "It was scramble egg. He even asked me to teach him how to make it fluff."

Maybe… he didn't sleep at all just to make a breakfast for her.

"Where it is?" Anna asked.

"Ah… On the table, that one that covered with plate."

"I think it's the one I'm going to eat now."

"B-but it was now cold."

"It's fine." _After all he made it for me. _

))21((

This is the day he was waiting. The day he can practice his archery. The end of the month.

Every end of the month Manta will go home in his family so the shop was close which means he has a free time to relax. It was also the day when Tamagero-san will visit someplace. The old man doesn't like weapons in his inn because he said it could scare the other occupants of the inn.

Horo think it was absurd, after all the people who resides there was only them, the youngster as the old man said. The others will only book for one night and leave the next day. The only additional now was that annoying purple hair guy and that scary blonde. But he respect the old man so he follow his rule.

But now…

He aimed his arrow at the tree in his front. As he released it, it directly hit the mark he made. _Bull's eye!!_ He thought while grinning, feeling proud for himself.

"You must be a good archer," a stoic voice said that made him startled. Horo turned around and saw a blonde from the porch looking at him directly.

"Good morning Anna-san," Pirika said from her position. She was sitting on a big rock, watching his brother practicing his archery. Anna greeted her and looked back at Horo.

"N-no… I'm still a novice," Horo said while scratching his head.

"A novice huh? A novice who is using an arrow that usually use by professionals. I heard you need a great strength while using that and a long practice to control it."

"Well brother was practicing since he was ten," Pirika said.

"But still I'm a novice. I need to learn more so I don't consider myself as a professional. Maybe I'm just a great novice, neh?" Horo said grinning widely, nose on the air and his two balled hands on his hips.

"Really?" Anna said tonelessly. But her eyes showed rage and she was looking directly to Horo. He felt his soul wants to escape from his body.

"Hey Anna-san you have a beautiful ring," Pirika said breaking the eerie feeling developing in their surrounding. "Is Lee gave that to you?"

Anna lifted her hand and touched the ruby stones with her other hand. "Yeah," she said and left the siblings.

"Anna-san seems interested to you brother."

"I know." Pirika looked at him worriedly. "She's wearing a commoners clothes but it was obvious she came from a noble family."

"Do you think she is a spy?"

"I don't know. But one thing is for sure. She is here for something, like Ren."

))21((

She was beginning to like it. No doubt she did. But she wouldn't admit it, even to herself.

There was no way she would like whenever he was around her; whenever he would talk some stuff and she acted like she didn't care; whenever he act stupid. There was no way she would like his carefree attitude, his smile that brings warm to her heart, and his eyes that made her comfortable.

Maybe she was right; she didn't like it, because it was an understatement. Maybe the right word was love. She was beginning to love his company.

_That's because he reminds me of AshLee, _she would tell to herself.

Like now what he was doing, it _greatly_ reminds her of her fiancé (how stubborn), pleading for her forgiveness for the thing he did she didn't know what.

"Really Anna I'm sorry," Yoh said while kneeling, his hands were clasp over his head that bow a little. "I didn't mean to sleep too much and forget to follow you here."

Oh! So that was the reason. But she never said to him to follow her here everyday.

"You," Anna said suddenly that made Yoh shivered a bit. Will she going to punish him again? He hoped not… "Catch this."

As Yoh heard the word 'catch' he lifted his head and saw a rounded object flying towards his direction. Due to reflexes he caught it and when he opened his hands he saw an orange.

"I heard from the midget you like that fruit," Anna said who was already on the back of her horse. Ready to leave the place.

"For what?" Yoh asked, confused.

"For the last night," she said, her back was facing the brunet. "I feel happy last night."

Yoh blushed. Is she thanking him?

"And… it was one of the greatest birthday present I received," she said and started to leave.

Yoh left there still kneeling. Processing the words she said…

"W-wait… It was her birthday yesterday?"

))21((

"I give up, let's play something else," Horo said as he plopped the cards on the table.

"But it was the only games we knew for three people," Pirika said.

"Then call Yoh. Where is he anyway? I'm not seeing here around lately."

"Yoh-san was doing something in his room, he asked me not to disturb him," Tamao answered.

"And Anna-san?" Pirika asked.

"She is also in her room."

"And there is no way she will play with us," Horo added.

Pirika's face saddened. She was too bored and wanted to play cards more. Then an idea came to her. "Just wait," she said and started to run.

"Hey where are you going?" Horo asked but never been answered by her sister.

Pirika run towards the backyard. And there she saw the one she was looking for. She slowly walked towards him. He was sitting Indian sit, eyes close, meditating.

"What do you want?" Ren suddenly asked as he felt her present.

"O-oh! I'm just wondering if you want to play cards with us."

"Why would I?"

"Come on… It was fun," she said smiling sweetly.

"Fun…" Ren then rose from his position and looked at her. "Such things never occurred in my life. The only thing thought to me is to survive."

_Ren… _

The purple hair guy started to leave but stop in his tracks as she heard her once again.

"T-then… maybe it's time for you to learn about happiness."

_Happiness… _"It's not easy…" I'm_ clouded with sorrow._

"I'll help you if you want," Pirika said. "We can be friends."

))21((

"Sorry Anna…"

Anna rolled her eyes. That was his nth time he said that to her this night.

"It's fine…"

"Really I'm sorry…" he said again. "I promised I will treat you."

"I said it was fine."

They were walking home now. They went in the village to celebrate Anna's birthday because Yoh insisted her earlier he will treat her. Somehow he managed the blonde to accept his offer after a long convincing and after he received a slap.

But when they finished their meal and he was going to pay, he realized that his pouch was missing. He was sure he didn't left it at home and then remembered that someone bumped on him on their way. Good thing the other important thing was in his other pocket.

Which results Anna was the one who paid for their bill.

"Sorr---"

"Will you stop saying sorry?" Anna said to him as she stopped. They were in the front of the inn now. He bowed his head and mumbled a soft 'sorry'.

Anna rolled her eyes once again. She was really annoyed at his childish act. "If I heard one more sorry from you I'm going to kill you."

Yoh lifted his head and showed his watery-puppy dog-eye. Damn, can't he act like a man?

"Look. It's not a big deal for me okay? After all I enjoyed eating a ramen outside."

"Really?" he asked and the blonde nodded. "Then I'm glad," Yoh added and grinned childishly. He remembered something and tucked his hand inside his pocket. "Here for you." He grabbed her hand and placed the thing on it.

"What is this?"

"A birthday present," he answered. Anna examined the gift which is a beaded bracelet. "I planned to make it a necklace but it was hard than I thought so it ends into a bracelet."

"You made it?"

"Y-yeah. It's one of the rare things I know to do. My grandmother thought me how to do that."

_So that was the reason why he was inside his room all day. _

"It's not very beautiful so I didn't mind if you don't use that. I mean just accepting it make me happy…" Yoh said the last word slowly as she saw her wearing it in her right wrist.

"It's mine now so you don't have rights to tell me what I should do with this, right?" Anna said to him.

Yoh smiled. "Right."

Silence occupied again until Anna spoke up.  
"Yoh…" the brunet looked at him, somehow shocked. _Thank You…_ "Good night," she said and entered the inn.

Yoh remained in his position. Somehow he felt an overwhelming happiness. Why not? After a long time she finally called him by his name. He placed his arms behind his head and grinned widely.

_I think I'm going to have a __**very**__ good night._

))21((

The market was dark as the moon which only brings light to the said place was hiding in the clouds. Still you can see the figures of three men in one of the stores in there.

The one figure that had an afro hair was kneeling, doing his best to unlock the door.

"Move faster," the one figure which was small from the others said.

A click heard and the afro figure stood. "It's done."

The man with spiky hair behind them opened the door and smiled evilly. "Now you're going to pay… cockroaches."

* * *

**cm21: **Haloooo!!! Chapter 5 is here. Sorry if I only updated now. I have a busy schedule in school (because of that advance subject we have) and even though I want to update as soon as possible, I simply can't. So forgive me guys.

Anyway I wish you still read this story. Looking back at previous chapter I realized I was updating once a month. Hehe!! I'm such a bad author. Don't worry I will do my best to update even twice a month (bleh!!).

I want to thank the reviewers' last chapter. Reading your reviews make me happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

And to **Night-glider** thanks for every help you've done. You're such a good mentor. ^-^

Next chapter will be a (little?) YohAnnaRen…

Oh! Please Read & Review!!! ^^,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

He was grinning widely, looking nothing at particular while thinking deeply. Sometimes he will giggle like a lovesick girl who had seen her crush.

And someone will definitely think he was insane… like Manta.

A nudge from his side made him snapped back to his senses. "What's wrong with you?" his midget friend whispered.

"Oh! N-nothing… why?"

"You're grinning and giggling there like an idiot. You're scaring our customers."

Yoh looked up and saw people around him gazing at him: a fat man who was looking at him questionably, fruit on his hand mid air; a woman who seems frozen on her position and her son hiding on her back.

The brunet blushed and quickly bowed to apologize. He forgot he was outside, standing in front of their fruit stall. Doing stupid things like that was really embarrassing.

But who could blame him? He can't help himself but to smile whenever he thinks about a certain blonde with a beaded bracelet.

"Thank you ma'am," Yoh said as he handed the basket of fruits to the woman. He gave her a smile but she only grabbed the basket and dragged her son away from the stall, mumbling a word 'pervert'.

"You will make our business fall," Manta said as the fat man walked away from them.

"Sorry Manta," he said while scratching his head, still smiling idiotically. The midget just sighed.

Yes… it has been a month since he gave the bracelet to Anna. But every time he thinks about her wearing it and never taking it off… a delightful feeling is building up inside of him and a smile will automatically form on his lips.

The night when he gave the bracelet was really a great night for him. He didn't know it will end up perfectly after what happened in their 'friendly date'. Thanks to that thief.

Wait…

Speaking of the thief wasn't he the one who was five meters away from him now? Yoh can't forget his rounded nose and lips, especially his afro hair…

And the thing he was doing now was kind of thievery, right?

"Ahhhh!!! Help a thief!!!" the lady shouted at the top of her lungs as she realized that someone was opening her bag.

The afro guy quickly ran and accidentally bumped into the stall of Yoh which made the fruits drop and roll on the ground.

Yoh quickly ran after him.

"W-wait Yoh," Manta shouted but his friend didn't hear him as he was far from him now.

The brunet ran as fast as he can but the thief was faster than him.

The dark skin thief ran into an alley, planning to hide into the next corner, but he stopped as someone was already at the end of the narrow street.

"Checkmate," a guy with blue hair said.

"Woah! You're pretty fast Horo," Yoh said between pants, his hands over his knees. He was on the other end of the alley.

"Of course I am," Horo said proudly.

But to tell the truth it was just a pure luck. He ran after them after he heard a shout from Manta. Then he lost sight of them and decided to take a shortcut. And he accidentally saw the thief coming on his way.

"Time to surrender now, there's no way you can escape."

They were right, there was no other opening which he can run to. The only way is to fight if he wanted to escape.

He moved. Yoh and Horo prepared themselves for the attack. But his next action was the last thing they would think he would do.

"Please… have mercy on me," the thief said as he kneel down, crying like a baby.

Yoh and Horo's eyes turned into dots. What's with this thief?

"I didn't really want to do that but I need to survive."

The two guys slowly went to him.

"Jeez if you want to survive then find a job," Horo said. "Don't you know you bring too much damage on us?"

"Cabbage?" the thief said as he lifted his head, eyes filled with tears.

Horo's brow cocked and smacked him. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Hey Horo easy…" Yoh said. "So you don't have any job?"

The thief nodded.

"Want to work with us?"

"What?" Horo shouted in surprise. "Are you insane? He is a thief…"

"Exactly. He became a thief because he doesn't have any work. If he find a work he will stop being a thief right?"

Horo smacked him. "You're too simple minded. Are you going to trust a thief?"

Yoh scratch his sore head. "I'm only giving him a chance to change."

"What about Manta?"

"I will take care of him."

Horo just sighed in defeat. "Whatever. You're too carefree."

Yoh smiled and looked at the thief. "So want to work with us?"

"Are you sure?"

Yoh nodded.

"I gladly accept that," the afro guy said as he rose up. His eyes were shinning brightly.

"So what's your name?"

"Chocolove. Chocolove McDaniel."

))21((

"You're friend is cheerful."

Yoh just chuckled in Tamagero-sans' comment while looking at the afro guy who was shaking his hand with Tamao while telling some awful joke.

Chocolove was really something. He was acting as if nothing happened between them, which made Horohoro irritated. He felt so at home.

For some reason he convinced Manta and the others to accept Chocolove. Well he was good in convincing others. Maybe they trust him so much and his decision. And he was happy that he helped someone.

"By the way Yoh do you know where Anna is?" Tamagero-san suddenly asked which caught his attention.

"Why isn't she here?"

The old man shook his head. "She doesn't come back yet since she left this morning."

That was new. She always came back in the inn at lunch and stays there for the whole night.

But she was acting strangely earlier. She didn't even scolded him when he did something wrong. She totally ignored him. And she was more silent than the past days.

Yoh looked outside and noticed the clouds beginning to gather.

_Where are you… Anna?_

))21((

Anna looked up at the sky, it was getting darker. Not because it was going to be night soon. No… but because it was going to rain.

_Again…_

A sound of horse made her snapped out from her thoughts. She looked beside her and met the crimson eyes of her horse.

"Hi Lee," she said, giving a small smile to it. She was sitting beside her horse which was lying on the grass under the Sakura Tree. "Do you know what day is it?"

'Lee' made another sounds as if asking her 'what'.

"It was AshLee's birthday."

She brushed the golden mane of her horse with her fingers.

"And this is the day when the crown will be going to put on him. The day he will be declared as a king."

She stopped. Her smile vanished.

"Also… this is the day he promised that he will marry me… the day of our wedding."

Lightning slashed across the dark sky, followed by thunderclaps.

But Anna was not stunned from her position.

The white horse caressed his nose to her hand, which made her awaken from her thoughts again. 'Lee' looked at her as if comforting her.

"Sorry Lee… I shouldn't be sad, right? He will come back anyway. I just need to be patient."

Another lightning strikes again.

"But that damn idiot is taking too long to come back. And I'm growing impatient to see him again."

Thunder roared once more.

"It is his fault anyway why I'm sad. Why I feel lonely and empty. It is his entire fault."

Rain started to fall heavily, blurring Anna's vision. She's beginning to get wet. But she ignored all of them.

"It's my fault…" she whispered and looked down.

"ANNA!!!"

The shout made her to look up and saw a soaked brunet running towards her. He opened the umbrella he was holding when he was near her.

"I'm glad you're fine," Yoh said as he kneeled down in front of her. A genuine happiness was on his eyes.

When he realized it was going to rain, he quickly grabbed an umbrella and ran out from the inn shouting he will just going to look for the blonde. He was lucky that he saw her in the Solemn Kingdom as he expected.

"Yoh..." she said softly and threw herself on him. She clutched his shirt and buried her head on his chest. Yoh accidentally dropped the umbrella he was holding.

"Anna?"

"It's my fault Yoh… It's my fault…"

"Sshhh… Why? What happened?"

"It is my fault… if only, if only I didn't… He will still be here…"

"Please don't blame your self Anna," he said as he caressed her back. "Things happen for a reason. And if you blame yourself he would be unhappy."

Anna didn't say anything else… but her shoulder still trembling.

Yoh's eyes softened. He knew it was about Lee again.

_I failed…_

))21((

Walking back and forth, Ren finally stopped from his pace as the front door suddenly opened and revealed a brunet who was aiding a blonde in their way. He quickly went to them and eyed the girl.

"Where have you been?" he asked in anger tone.

When he heard Anna was 'missing', he tried to find her around the village but didn't get luck to see her. He even went to Aomori to check if she went home but learned she was not there. He was really pissed off that he wasted his time just to find her.

And his anger increased when he saw her came back with this brunet.

"Ren, let her rest first," Yoh said to him, acting as if he was shielding Anna from him, which made Ren's anger increase more.

"I'm going to my room," Anna said silently and walked pass them, but stopped as her both wrist were held back.

"Wait!" both men said at the same time which caused them to look at each other.

Yoh give the other man a curious looked while Ren give him the same curiosity but with a mix of venom.

Anna who was surprised from their action finally regained herself and took her hands from their grasp. "What the hell is wrong with both of you?" she yelled angrily and begun her pace again.

Ren glared once more to Yoh before he followed the blonde. "Wait," he said but Anna ignored him. "I said wait,"he said and grabbed her arm.

"What?" she growled as she pushed his hand away from her. Anger was dangerously building up in her.

"I'm coming with you," he answered simply.

Yoh who was almost two meters away from them heard this. It was the same thing he wanted to tell her. He thought she needed some company and he was willing to be at her side.

But for some reason he was rooted on his position.

"Are you nuts? I'm going in MY room. What are you planning to do there?"

"I just want to make sure you will not do anything stupid again."

That was it. That made Anna's anger explode. Her hand quickly made contact on Ren's cheek, making his face moved sideway.

"Mind your own business," she said and begun her pace again but surprised when she was suddenly lifted from the wooden floor. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Doing some of MY business," Ren said in a matter-of-factly tone as he tossed her on his shoulder. He saw Yoh from the corner of his eyes trying to make a step towards them. "Leave her to me." He glared at him, which made the brunet stopped. "Just tell the old man she is here. He seems worried since this morning."

Then Ren left with Anna who was struggling and protesting on his rude action, commanding him to put her down.

Yoh, still glued on his position, looked on their disappearing figures. Unsure on what he must do.

))21((

"I said put me down," Anna yelled to Ren once more while pounding his back. But the guy seems oblivious from her attacks. His grip was tight so she can't escape.

Ren received yet again another kick on his stomach as he opened the door. He gritted his teeth as he felt the pain. He quickly entered the room and threw the blonde on her bed.

"Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"You arrogant guy what the hell do you want?" she yelled furiously, looking at him as if she wanted to kill him.

"Just want to make sure you will not do anything stupid," he reasoned out, repeating what he said earlier.

"And what a damn stupid thing you think I would do?"

"Like killing yourself or crying all day for some stupid reason."

Anna paused for a moment, taken aback for what he said. "You don't care if I kill myself or what the hell I want to do to myself. It's none of your business."

"Yes it is not my business. No one's business but yours," he yelled back. "But think about the others. Think about the people who were worried to you. Don't you know the old man was freaking worried when you gone missing? "

Anna looked angrily to Ren, but looked sideway after that.

It was true. She stopped caring since that incident happened to her. But Tamagero-san was different. And she has a great respect for him.

Ren seeing her silence moved towards her closet and grabbed a towel. He went back and sat beside her.

"Forget about him," he said as he wiped the drops of water on her face coming from her hair.

Anna looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I said forget about him. He will not come back." He looked directly at her eyes.

"What do you know?"

"I don't know anything," he lied. "I just guess this whole drama is about your fiancé. I think he will not come back so forget about him."

Anna slapped his hand away from her, causing the towel to drop on the floor. "You didn't know anything yet you keep telling he will not come back. You have some nerves to tell that even though you don't have any proof."

"Why? Did he promise to you he will come back?" he said angrily. "Did he tell that to you? Did the words ever come out from his mouth?"

Anna felt some pang on her heart. He was right. AshLee didn't promise anything. It was only her who believes he will come back. She looked down on her hands which were clenched over her knees.

Ren thought he did the right thing. To move on she must accept the truth. There was no other way than that.

"Anna," he said as he held her hand, "I know it is hard to forget him. Judging from Tamagero-san stories you really love each other."

He paused for a bit, and then touched her cheek using his other hand.

"But maybe it's time for you to move on. You can't wait for someone you're not sure of coming back."

He brushed her hair away from her face and tucked them on her ear.

"I believe someone's there, much better, waiting for you to finally open up your heart. Just look around Anna… just look around."

"Get out," she whispered.

"What?"

"I said get out," she said in stern voice and looked at him murderously. "Get out of my room and leave me alone."

Angry for being rejected, Ren stood up abruptly and eyed the girl. Maybe it wasn't the right time.

"Fine. I'll leave you today but think about the things I said." Then he quickly went out the room.

As the door shut close, Anna threw a pillow into it.

_Damn you…_

Her eyes softened as she looked at her ring.

_What should I do… AshLee?_

))21((

"Hello guys," Yoh greeted as he plopped himself on the couch. His friends were watching television on the living room.

"Hey Yoh. Did you find Anna?" Manta asked him.

"Yeah… she was in her room now with Ren."

"W-with Ren?" Pirika asked.

Yoh nodded and leaned on the couch, trying to make him self comfortable. He looked at the TV, but the program was not registering in his head. He was thinking of something else…

He felt damn earlier when he didn't do anything to help Anna and let Ren dragged her away. He really wanted to free her from his grasp, to run after them and to demand Ren to release her.

But instead he just walked in the other way and looked for the inns' owner. Tamagero-san's face lightened up when he heard from him that the blonde was finally there, safe and sound.

Then he bid goodbye and informed the old man he was going to change his clothes. After doing that he went in the living room.

_Damn…_ he cursed him self. Why can't he act like a man?

He looked up. He wondered what was happening on them now. He knew Ren wouldn't hurt her. But thinking of Ren inside Anna's room made him frown. And he frowned even more when he realized he was sounding like… like…

"…jealous?"

Yoh came back to his senses as he heard the word. "W-what?"

"Jeez… Are you even listening to me?" Horohoro asked skeptically.

Yoh scratched his head and grinned at him. "Sorry Horo. What was it again?"

Sighing, Horohoro repeated the question. "I said… Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Me? J-jealous? Why would I?"

"Because you look like one."

"Ha? Don't tell me you like her Yoh?" Pirika said as she burst in the conversation.

"So? It's just normal for a guy to like a girl," Manta reasoned.

"But she's engage," Pirika pointed out. "What if he falls in love in her? Yoh will suffer in the end."

"Pftt… as if that will ever happen. Yes she was beautiful, but she was scary and so cold, like an ice queen," Horo said.

"That's not true," Yoh said while pouting, gaining the attention of the others.

"See… he's protecting her," Pirika squealed.

Horo held both his shoulder and looked at him closer. "Yoh, don't tell me you love her? Tell me the truth. Did she put something on your food? Did she threaten you?"

"Horo you're over reacting…" Manta mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Guys please don't jump in any conclusion. It's only normal for me to protect her, she was my friend right?" Yoh explained.

"Yeah… you're the only friend she has in here," Horo said as he released him. "Well it's not our fault. She wouldn't talk to us much unlike she does to you."

"But still love begins in friendship."

"Please Pirika don't start it again," Manta said as he leaned on the armchair.

"Here's the tea," Chocolove's voice roared in the living room as he entered with Tamao on his side. He cracked a joke after he place the serving plate on the tea table which made Horo pissed and Pirika laughed.

Yoh smiled at the scene. At least the attention shifted away from him. He leaned again on the couch and looked up.

_Do I… like Anna?_

))21((

Yoh went out to check 'Lee' and to give some food for the horse. It was his night duty since Anna ordered him to do so. But someone from the porch got his attention… Tamageroh-san.

The old man was looking distantly, away from those million needles pouring from the dark sky.

"Something wrong Tamageroh-san?" he asked as he approached him.

"Oh! Yoh you startled me," the old man said. "Nothing is wrong. Why?"

"Well… you look like you're in a deep thought."

The owner smiled at him. "I just… remember a kid who wishes it wouldn't rain when he becomes king.

"Why is that?"

"Because it always rain when he is celebrating his birthday. He loves the sky so much and believes it was crying when it was raining. He thought the sky was unhappy that he was brought to life. He thought he was cursed."

"That is… ridiculous."

"Indeed."

Tamageroh-san looked at the rain. He was smiling, but his eyes revealed his true emotion. Yoh saw it, but he didn't want to force the old man to speak about this.

"Is Anna still in her room?"

"Yes. She didn't come out sine she came back."

"I see…" Tamageroh looked at him. "Then do me a little favor. Please bring some food to her."

Yoh looked at him curiously. What was really on his mind?

"And don't worry about the horse. I will take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. A little rain will not hurt me, if you're worried about that. Move quickly, maybe Anna is hungry."

"Okay. Thanks Tamageroh-san," Yoh said and quickly ran into the inn.

"I'm the one who must thank you," he whispered and looked back at the dark sky.

_Anna needs someone badly now… please help her, Yoh…_

))21((

_Tok! Tok!_

"Hey Anna are you still up?" the brunet asked as he knocked on her door again. Still no answer. He sighed. He knew she was awake. She was not the type of girl who would sleep early anyway.

He knocked again and got same result. But he wouldn't surrender. He promised to himself he'll do anything to make her eat.

"I'm going to come in, okay?" he said then turned the knob of the door.

Yoh was welcomed by the darkness of the room, the same thing he encountered the first time he went there. When his sight finally adjusted from the dark, he went to the table beside the bed and put the tray of food on it.

"Sorry for barging in," he said at the figure who was laying on her side, tucked in the blanket. "Hey Anna it's time for dinner. You didn't eat anything since this morning."

Still her figure didn't show any movements. He was hoping she will show some irritation or slap him. But nothing came.

"Come on Anna, if you don't eat you get thinner and thinner until nobody can see you."

No response.

He sighed and shoved his hands inside his pockets. Was she asleep? He was not sure. Her back was facing him so he can't tell.

"You know Anna… I really wanted to enter your heart. I'm willing to climb the walls you built around there just to know what's bothering you."

He paused. Was he telling the right thing?

"But… I can't intrude in your heart so suddenly without leaving muddy tracks. So… when you're ready to talk I'll be here. Until then… I'll wait."

No movement.

He sighed inwardly. "The food is getting cold. If you're still awake, please eat that. I'm going to leave now, okay?"

He was about to leave but stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Please…stay for a while."

The way she said that was too soft, like she was pleading, very unlike her.

He just nodded and sat beside her.

For a long moment silence occupied the room. Yoh didn't know why, but he didn't want to disturb it. He just sat there, doing nothing.

And Anna… he really didn't know what she was doing now. His back was facing her. The last thing he knew, she was sitting on her bed with out movements.

A grip on his shirt followed by something leaning on his back caught his attention. He tilted his head on his side and saw from the corner of his eyes a blond hair on his back. "Anna?"

She didn't respond. She just closed her eyes and smelled the nostalgic scent coming from him. _Orange…_

Anna remembered when she was still a child and she was feeling down. Her father was always at her side, comforting her. She would hug him and tell him the things which were bothering her. He would listen until the end. And like a magic the trouble of her heart will be gone. It was really nice when someone was there when you're down.

And when her father died, it was AshLee who became the new pillar of her strength.

"I feel empty today…"

Yoh heard her murmured. Was she talking to him? He will going to ask her 'why' but she suddenly continued.

"I feel like… everyone and everything are against me… I felt so alone…"

He's eyes softened. Was this she felt for a long time?

"But knowing you are there, always at my side and would never leave… I find a reason to live for another day."

He blushed. And a smile formed on his lips.

"So I want to thank you… thank you for everything…"

Hearing those words made his heart lightened.

"Thanks Lee…"

Yoh's heart dropped.

_Lee? Was she talking to Lee all this time?_

Silence enveloped again in the dark room.

A moment later he felt she released her head on his back followed by her hands.

"Sorry…"

Yoh didn't look at her and took a minute before answering back. "It's fine…"

"Can you… please leave me now?"

Yoh slowly stood up and looked at her. He smiled and nodded. "Please eat." But Anna wasn't looking at him.

As he went out from the room, he leaned on the wall next to her door.

He clutched his shirt, the one near his heart. He didn't know why but his heart felt so heavy, so trouble, and mix with emotions.

The feeling was so foreign to him but studying this he knew what is it… _pain…_

_Anna… do you only see me as Lee?_

He looked at the door besides him.

"Anna… my name is Yoh… I'm Yoh."

* * *

**cm21:**

Before anything else I want to greet someone… **Advance HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAJROCKS!!!!** *pwede n s kin un French fries s East Wing… Hahaha!!! Biro lng po!!! ^^,*

And if I'm not mistaken last week was **Animewitch17** bday… so… **BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!!!!** I'm not seeing you here lately. Maybe you're busy in school. Kaya mo yan!!! ^^,

Okay back to the story…

This chapter was not originally part of the story but while thinking about a YohAnnaRen this is what popped out from my mind… Hehe! I hope you like this. ^^,

And for those who reviewed last chapter Thank You!!

**Zaza98able:** Don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story. I'm just busy in school. And sorry for my grammar I'm not really good in English. But I'm doing my best to improve.

**Babsi_Flocke:** I'm glad you like the story. Please keep reading.

**Majrocks:** Kiss?? It was forbidden kya d p pwede but soon…

**Nightglider:** Thanks for the tips. I'm glad you enjoyed reading chapter 5…

**Totalamuto:** Yoh and Hao will meet very soon…

**XalchmadieX:** Thanks… Here's the chapter6… Hope you like this.

Also, I want to thanks those who reviewed in **"My Broken Valentine"**. Your opinions made me happy. ^^,

Chapter 7 will be about Horohoro's decision.

I love receiving reviews so don't forget to leave one.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"M-Mother… mother…"

Her breathing was heavy. Drops of sweat were visible on her. Her body temperature was high.

"M-mother…"

A sight of her like this bring pang on his heart. He can't bear to see her like this.

"B-brother…" She slowly lifted her hand waiting for him to hold hers.

"I'm here Pirika."

"I… I want to go home…"

Horohoro bit his lip. Even though she was only saying this due to fever, he knew, she really missed their home. But she wasn't telling this for his sake.

For the fast days, rain continuous to pour. And getting soaked from this after a hard work was not good, especially if you were not use in any work.

_It's my fault… I'm selfish…_

"Horo, the doctor is here," Tamao said as she peeked on the door.

Horohoro nodded, never leaving his gaze on his sister.

"Don't worry Pirika… brother will take care of this."

_**))cm21((**_

_Tic! Tac! Tic! Tac!_

Yoh looked at the clock. It was half an hour since the doctor came to check Pirika.

_Tic! Tac! Tic! Tac!_

He shifted his gaze at the old man who was reading a newspaper, pipe on his mouth.

_Tic! Tac! Tic! Tac!_

He looked again on the clock and then back to Tamageroh-san, debating if he will vocalize his thoughts.

_Tic! Tac! Tic! Tac!_

The sounds of the clock were beginning to irritate him. For some reason it made him feel nervous. He looked again to the old man and decided to end the silence in that room.

"Tamageroh-san, can I ask you something?"

Tamageroh put down the newspaper and looked at the young brunet. "Sure."

"Do I… look like Lee?" he asked, rubbing his palms.

"Of course not. Who said you look like a horse?"

Yoh's eyes turned to dots. He blinked severally before his palm made a contact on the round table separated him from the old man.

"Eh? I'm not talking about the horse. I'm talking about Lee, Anna's… fiancé…" The last word was spoken very slowly and low.

The old man paused, and then looked at him seriously. "No. You look very different from him. From the color of hair, eyes, skin… nothing alike."

"Oh…"

"Why did you ask?"

"Ah? Well I just remember you said before I remind you of Lee," he said nervously.

"True. You're physical traits are different. But you have the same exact attitude."

_So that's it…_

Tamageroh noticed his silence. He stood up and went to the closet. When he came back he put two pipes on the table.

"Tell me the difference of this two."

Yoh looked at the two things. It was exactly the same pipe. The only thing he knew was the other one was what Tamageroh always using and the other one was what he kept always on the closet and he doesn't want to have even a little scratch.

Yoh shook his head.

"You know there are things that can't be seen by our eyes and only our heart can say the difference."

The old man took the other pipe and put it on his mouth. He took again the other one and stood up, going to bring it back.

"You shouldn't be sad if someone said you only remind them of someone else. One day that someone will see your unique trait that stands to other and leave a mark in their heart."

Yoh digested everything the old man said and smiled to himself.

"So what's the difference between the two pipes?" he asked when the old man came back.

"Try to guess."

_**))cm21((**_

_Swing of sword_

_Drop of blood_

_Anger rise_

_Everyone's surprise_

_News came_

_Someone has taken_

She abruptly rose from her position. Beads of sweats were rolling down from her lovely face. Her eyes were widely opened looking nothing at particular.

_Why?_

She clutched the blanket, and then unconsciously hugged her knees.

_I don't want this…_

Tears quickly formed on her eyes, as her weak heart gave up again.

_Please… I don't want this anymore…_

_**))cm21((**_

Anna was walking on the hallway. She noticed a door slightly opened. It was the room of the blue-haired girl. She heard that the loud girl had a high fever yesterday.

She peeked inside, and saw the patient alone. She walked towards her and touched her head. Pirika was still hot. But she thinks the fever was not that high anymore.

Anna took the towel on her head. Put it on the basin with water. She squeezed the cloth before putting back on the bluenette's head.

"Anna-san?"

The blonde was startled. She quickly turned around and saw the pink-haired girl standing on the doorway.

"Oh! It was only you." Anna stood up and made her way outside.

"Anna-san…" Tamao called once more. The blonde stopped but didn't face her.

"Don't live the patient alone," she said before going out.

Tamao smiled then looked at her friend.

Anna sighed. At least it was the pink-haired girl saw her.

She will continue her way when a brunet suddenly appeared in her front. The said brunet looked in every corner, avoiding her gaze, looking for the right words to tell her.

"What?" she annoyingly said.

"Ahm… Hi! Ehrm… Do you want hot chocolate? You know… It's kinda cold today."

Anna looked at him blankly, before walking passed him. "Fine." But the brunet was rooted on his position, looking at her retreating form. "What are you doing? I thought you're going to make some hot chocolates."

Yoh snapped out from his thoughts and run besides her. "H-hai!"

Soon they were in the kitchen. Yoh gave her the cup and Anna smelled the aroma.

Yoh smiled to himself. For the past days he was avoiding her. The reason? He really didn't know. Besides she was avoiding him too.

"Sorry," Anna suddenly said, getting his attention. "…about that night..."

Yoh realizing what she was saying shook his head. "Don't worry about that. I just hope it lessen the sadness you felt that time."

Anna smiled secretly before putting down the cup, face became blank. "What are you talking about? I'm saying sorry for the food you brought. I forgot to eat that."

"Eh?" Yoh scratched his head. "Ah! It's fine."

"And Yoh," The brunet looked at her once more. "Thank you."

Yoh fought the blush on his cheek. "For what?"

_For everything…_ "For this," Anna said as she lifted the half empty cup of chocolate.

Yoh smiled cheekily. "You're welcome."

_**))cm21((**_

"I said I'm fine. Don't treat me like a baby," Pirika said annoyingly. His brother, Horohoro, kept asking her about what she feels and it made her pissed to have an over protective brother.

"But what if you suddenly fainted like before?" Horohoro said with frown.

She just rolled her eyes. It took her two days to finally recover and Horohoro told her to stay in the inn for another three days. She was totally bored. Thanks to Tamao that sometimes she accompanied her.

"Yoh, please tell to my stupid brother I'm fine," she said to Yoh, asking for help.

"Let her come with us Horo, I think she's fine. See, she can shout at you again."

"Don't encourage her Yoh."

Pirika run toward her brother and embraced his arm. "Please big brother?"

Looking with plead eyes, Horohoro can't do anything but to sigh and nod . "But take rest if you don't feel good."

"Yay!" Pirika squealed and run towards Chocolove and Manta.

Horo followed her with his troubled eyes.

_Sorry Pirika…_

Yoh looked to his friend curiously. Horo was acting weird these past days.

The brunet's attention shifted away from his friend as he saw golden hair from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" Anna said annoyingly as she noticed him looking at her.

"Ahm… Sorry I can't come with you today." He scratched his head. He promised to Manta he will help to clean the store today.

"I don't care," she said and mounted on her horse.

"Take care Anna-san," Pirika said cheerfully as she waved at the blonde. The others also bid goodbye. Anna only nodded.

Yoh smiled. Something had change.

"You guys go at the store first. I'm going to deliver this thing Tamageroh-san gave me. I'm going to follow later."

"Okay brother see you in the store."

Horohoro sadly looked at her retreating form. _Goodbye… sister…_

_**))cm21((**_

"Lieutenant Guru, someone was looking for you."

A man with a short hair, bulky body, and wearing tribal clothes turned around to look at the one who called. "Who?"

"He didn't tell his name. He just said to show this to you."

The soldier handed a small wooden sword to his Lieutenant. _The Ikupasi?_

Guru then walked towards the gate and saw a young man waiting in there.

"Young master…"

_**))cm21((**_

Yoh went back in the inn. He forgot to bring their lunch earlier. And when he entered he noticed his blue-haired friend, watching television.

"Hey Horo what are you doing? We're waiting for you in the store."

"I don't feel like working today."

Yoh seemed amuse to his answer. He knew Horo was lazy but he didn't take leave in working, saying he needs money for his sister. And Yoh knew his friend was worried to Pirika's health. Yoh was expecting him in the store, asking his sister about what she feels.

Horohoro was sitting Indian sit, head resting on his hands. He was looking at the television but he seems not watching at all. He more like…thinking of something else.

"Something wrong?" Yoh asked, sitting besides his friend.

"Nah... Just… thinking of the nobles."

"What about them?"

"I think they are like puppets, serving the royals, protecting the royals, doing everything for the sake of the royals."

"But it was part of their job, right?"

"Pftt… Their jobs are to serve and protect their people and family, not to please the royals."

Yoh fell silent. He can feel anger in his friend's words.

"And the royals take advantage of this… Like that prince…"

Horohoro gritted his teeth.

"Acting selfishly just to get the spotlight. He didn't care if someone will suffer because of him."

"Horohoro…"

"I really hate that AshLee guy."

Just then the door hardly pushed open. Things went quickly. A tip of sword was inch away from Horohoro's throat and a blond girl standing there.

"Take back your word."

"A-Anna wai-"

"Don't interfere Yoh, it's none of your business," Anna said dangerously.

"But-"

"She said not to interfere." A spear suddenly blocked Yoh. The brunet looked at the owner who had golden eyes. "Or you want my Kwan Do slit your throat."

"You, who are you?" Anna said never leaving her gaze to Horohoro. She accidentally heard everything he said earlier and it made her blood boil.

"What are you talking about?"

"One year… One year had passed since the incident happened. A bunch of bandit suddenly attacked the prince. The prince made a way to escape but an archer suddenly attacked him."

Anger was visible in Anna's eyes. Yoh gritted his teeth. He had to find a way to stop this.

"Ten bandits found dead in the place where the prince gone, exactly the same number attacked him, but no one of them was the archer."

The tip of her sword touched Horo's skin, which made a way for a small amount of blood to escape.

"The arrow that archer used was an exceptional arrow, made in high quality materials that only elite people can have… Like nobles…"

Horohoro's eyes widened.

"Now tell me… who really are you?"

_**))cm21((**_

_Boring…_

That was the word run in her mind when she looked around. Yes, she can do many things here than the inn, but she realized it was different when his brother wasn't there.

She sighed. Where was his brother anyway? Maybe his lazy attitude took over again. Darn it, when she seen him she will punish him.

She looked at her companion who was sleeping peacefully in the corner. Did Chocolove get tired of telling jokes and decided to sleep?

_Sigh…_

It just good there was no costumer and Manta didn't check them or else…

Her stomach growled. She felt frustrated now. How long will it take before Yoh come back with their lunch?

Pirika shifted her attention at the small wooden sculpture of the cat. She boringly tapped its head which moved rapidly.

She smiled and touched its eyes, making her remember of a certain stubborn guy…

"_We can be friends…" she said hopefully._

"_Friends? Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I train to survive… alone…"_

"_But-"_

"_I don't need a pathetic girl like you. I don't need friends. I don't need anyone in my life. I can achieve my goals…__**alone**__…"_

She frowned as memories run in her mind. That stupid guy told her she was pathetic.

After that incident she didn't bother him anymore. She decided to stay away from him… even though she didn't want to.

Yes, she had a crush on Ren. She admitted this to herself. She secretly watched him when he was training, stealing glance at him when she thought he wasn't looking, hoping that someday he will notice her.

But…

_He seems interested to Anna-san…_

She tapped again the 'cat' but it fall from the counter. She hopped from her chair to get the sculpture and when she stood up she heard the chime of bell on the door.

Giving her best smile, she looked at the customer to greet them but stopped when she noticed who it was.

Chocolove who was finally awake sleepily looked at Pirika. He noticed she was looking bewilder at someone and shifted his gaze at where she was looking.

In the front of door was a big man with a long black hair and long black beard wearing a northern robe.

Pirika dropped the thing she was holding.

"F-father?"

_**))cm21((**_

Manta ran as fast as he can. He didn't care if he was tired. He needs to tell this to him. Horohoro needs to know this.

Manta smiled weakly as he saw the inn meter away from him. He did his best to reach this place from the market after what happened there.

He didn't know why a noble came in his store. Things can explain later. Now he needs to see Horohoro.

As he went inside the inn, he stopped in the living room where he heard the voice of the person he was looking for.

"Horohoro Pirika was-" he quickly stopped when he noticed the situation in there.

Anna was holding a sword pointing to Horohoro. Flesh blood was visible in his blunet friend's neck. Ren was standing at the other side of the room, weapon on his hand, blocking Yoh who was clenching his fist. Tamao was shivering in the other corner.

"What's happening in here?" he weakly asked.

But no one answered him.

Furious, he shouted. "Guys what is happening in here? Don't you know Pirika was taken away by Lord Omyaji."

Everyone looked at him now.

_Lord Omyaji… of the North…?_

"So he came as I expected," Horohoro mumbled gaining the attention of the others. "He really cares about her."

"Explain," Anna said as she pointed the sword between his eyes.

"Simple… Lord Omyaji is our father."

* * *

Wow I finally updated this fic. XD

I was really busy in school last month. And for this month I'm going to train (OJT) in one of the bank here (I'm excited!) and my regular summer class will begin so I think the update of this story will be slow. But don't worry whenever I get free time I will update this. The next few chapters were already written in my notebook and I just need to type them.

Anyway I have a little present for YohAnna fans next chapter.

Oh! And thanks for those who reviewed. You're the reason why I'm not abandoning this fic.

See you next chapter.

R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"My real name is Usui Horokeu, son of Lord Omyaji of Hokaido or much known as the North."

They were encircling the table, listening well to Horohoro's story.

"Father is a busy man as a leader of our clan and our land. He has a little time with his family, but when he was with us I'm happy. Soon he became the personal mentor of the prince, his little time he was giving to us became little, and he always talks about AshLee and how great he was. And I felt jealous."

His eyes softened.

"Father is a great swordsman. And he wanted me to become one too. But I have a different dream, and that is to become a great archer."

He paused, and then his expression became sad.

"Then one day when father went home, I saw him carrying mother tenderly and put her to bed. When I went near them, I saw blood stains on my mother's dress. I felt frighten that time and shook her, demanding her to wake up. But she didn't."

"I asked father what happened. They just went in the palace for some business. But father didn't answer me. Instead, he walked away without telling any words."

He clenched his hands on the table.

"It was in my mother's wake when I learned what really happened that day…"

_A young blunette was looking at the picture. The smile of his mother in that picture was really beautiful. He felt so sad knowing that he wouldn't see that anymore._

_The room was plain white, decorated by flowers and some tribal designs. Everyone was wearing black, mourning for their mistress. Like the young girl beside him, crying endlessly._

_Young Horohoro hugged his sister. He promised to his mother he will protect Pirika, whatever happens._

"_Look there he is."_

_Horohoro looked up, and saw a boy in his age walking toward his mothers' coffin. He had a wild orange hair and crimson eyes. Beside the boy was a man with red hair and Horo's father._

"_The__**great**__prince huh?" whispered the man behind Horo, mockery was obvious on the man's tone._

"_Because of him Mistress Usui died."_

_Horohoro's eyes widened as he heard that and decided to continue listening to them._

"_Yeah. If only he didn't act all high and mighty. "_

"_I heard those bandits attacked his carriage. The Lord and some soldiers fought them. But that prince suddenly came out, wanting to fight too."_

"_As if he could do something... Looked what happened, one of those bandits attacked him. Thanks to the mistress he was save."_

"_How?"_

"_Mistress Usui shielded him on the last minute. She was the one who got stabbed."_

"_Tsk."_

"_Let stop talking about this. The king is here. If someone heard us we're doom."_

_They murmured something incoherent and kept silent._

_Horohoro looked once more at the boy. The orange hair boy's expression was blank and he was silent. Horohoro felt some anger towards him._

"He didn't say anything that time. He didn't talk to anyone. He didn't even say sorry for what happened."

He gritted his teeth. It took a moment before he regained his composure.

"Years pass… finally father got some time for me and Pirika, all because the prince was gone. But since mother died, father and I didn't come along well. We're always fighting… we can't understand each other. "

"Then one night we had a massive argument. He still demanded me to become a swordsman, saying I can't save anyone with an arrow. I yelled at him, telling that his damn sword didn't save mother. Then he slapped me. I felt furious and went to my room. Midnight came, I decided to run away. But Pirika saw me, trying to stop me. I said I can't live with father anymore. And she requested that at least she wanted to come with me. "

"_Remember? We promised mother we will take care of each other whatever happens. We will protect each other. We won't live each other behind… Please Onii-chan…"_

"That's what she said. And we end up here in this inn where we met everyone. We did our best to hide from father so we won't tear apart."

Horo lowered his head. Everyone was still silent. When he looked up to Anna he spoke once more.

"There… that's the truth. I didn't know what you're talking about. I'm not the archer you are looking for."

"I still don't believe you," the blonde stated impassively.

"What? I'm telling the truth. I didn't kill that damn prince," Horo yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "Why are you defending that prince so much anyway? What are you, a spy?"

Anna stood up and glared at him. "It's none of your business. I don't care if you're telling the truth. I only saw the reasons why you killed the prince."

"Damn girl…" Horohoro said to no one, looking angrily at the girl who went out the room. He stood up and went in his own room.

Yoh fell silent. He didn't know what to do. He knew Horohoro won't do something like that. But Anna was stubborn. She didn't believe in anyone.

"Manta, are you alright?" Yoh asked to his friend besides him who was looking down.

The midget shook his head, and then asked softly, "Why does fathers must be like that to their sons?"

Yoh didn't know what to tell him. He didn't know the answer himself.

"Baka!" Ren said as he stood up, "Fathers were born to challenge their sons, not to please them." Then he walked out.

"_It's not over yet…_"

Yoh heard and looked at the pink haired girl. "Did you say something Tamao?"

Tamao shook his head sadly. "Nothing."

_**))cm21((**_

_The stars… They're glowing… Twinkling brightly… Like her eyes…_

"You made a wrong decision."

Horohoro didn't move from his position. He don't need to turn his head to see who owned that stoic voice. He just sat there on the porch, never leaving his gaze from the sky.

"I did what I think is best."

"Why? Did she ask for the best?" questioned of the person who was hiding in the shadows.

"You don't know anything. You don't know what I feel," Horohoro said as he gritted his teeth.

"I do…" His tiger eyes opened. "I know the feeling of pressure of showing someone that I can defeat him, the feeling to protect the person who shows care to you… who only care for you."

Horohoro keeps silent.

"You know what could your sister possibly thinking by now?"

No answer.

"You betrayed her."

Horohoro jerked from his position and lunged on him. He grabbed his collar and looked at him angrily. "Pirika is not like that."

"But that's the truth."

"I only sent her back to father for her best."

"But she didn't ask for that. She was happy with you… in here," Ren yelled back and slapped Horo's hand away from him.

Horohoro clenched his hands on his side. He felt stupid. He can't even stop the emotion he felt now. "I… I don't know."

A punch on his face sent him on the ground. Horohoro looked up at the man who owned that powerful fist.

"Crying won't help you," Ren said blankly, his eyes were hidden under his bangs. He didn't know why he was developing some emotions now. He felt angry to have these feelings. Yet he knew he needed to do something.

That was the last words Horo heard from Ren before he went away. Horo punched the wooden floor.

_**))cm21((**_

How? How can things happen so fast? So fast that his mind still thinking what really happened to him? To him to be brought in this kind of place.

"Don't worry Manta, everything's going to be okay. I will do something." Yoh said, assuring him.

Manta gritted his teeth then held the bars in his front. "Tell me Yoh how? How could things be okay? How can I be okay if I'm already here?"

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes now as memories flooded in his mind.

He was just there in his usual place in the market, standing in front of his store, selling fruits, like the other days.

But the different that day was his usual noisy store was too silent. Thanks for the missing blue haired girl who was not there now, and probably won't be back there anymore.

Everyone was sad, even the afro comedian who became a great friend of Pirika. No one wanted to say anything, afraid that they could hurt someone's feeling.

How he missed the arguments in his store, the laughter, and when they were chatting happily.

Manta sighed once more and looked at the people who were walking back and forth who were looking for the things they want to buy.

Then on the other side of the street, he saw something that took his attention. Soldiers…

They approached him, showed him a paper which gives the soldiers the authority to search in his store. One of the soldier said that someone inform them that his store were selling illegal weapons.

Manta was surprised. But he didn't feel nervous, knowing that they were mistaken.

He saw Horohoro's angry expression and Chocolove's being confuse when he entered the store.

Soon the soldiers pulled a big wooden box from their storage. And to his fright it was full of swords and some kind of spears. The worst thing was they found a small sachet of opium there.

Even to their protest that those things doesn't belong to them, they were still sent in jail.

Yoh looked at his friend with pity. He knew Manta didn't mean to yell at him.

When he went back to the store after he got their lunch, they were not there anymore. When he went out he saw a big man with spiky hair smirking at him, Salvage Pan.

"_My, my, the well known heroes of market are the real villains. Tsk. Too sad your real identities were discovered. They are in jail now you know. Why don't you join them?"_

That what Salvage said to him. Laughing like a maniac with his two friends.

"I still can't understand how those things in that box were replaced by weapons," Horo said in the other corner of the cell, "unless someone of us was doing something behind our back."

"Are you accusing me?" Chocolove asked as he noticed Horohoro was looking at him.

"Why not? You're the only criminal in our group."

"What? I already change. I won't waste the opportunity you guys gave to me. I can't believe you Horohoro. Besides, who was been accused here as a killer?"

"You…" Horohoro said angrily as he grabbed Chocolove's shirt.

"Enough. Don't fight. It won't resolve our problems," Yoh yelled at them.

"You can only say that because you are not here," Horohoro yelled back at him. "To think that you're one of us you should be here too in this cell."

"You're stupid Horo. If he was here no one will help us to get out of here."

"I don't care if we get out of here or not," the midget murmured. "It won't change the things happening now, I am already here…"

"Manta…"

Tears flows on his cheeks. "Yoh… It's only a month… if father heard about this, all the things I've done will go to waste… Everything…"

_**))cm21((**_

"The midget was over reacting."

Yoh looked at the blonde beside him. He was now outside, leaning on wall. The visiting hours is over. They were just waiting for Tamageroh who was still talking to the chief soldier.

They accidentally saw Yoh while he was in his way toward his friend. It seems that the old guy asked Anna to accompany him in the village. And when Tamageroh heard what happened to the others, he decided to go with Yoh, dragging Anna along.

"If he is not really guilty and things get clear he will be out and continue his business like nothing happened," Anna continued. Even though she didn't talk to them and doesn't look at them, she still heard the things the guys discussed earlier.

"You don't understand Anna," Yoh said softly. "Do you know Earl Damansumi Oyamada?"

Anna nodded. "The richest merchant in Funbari. Why?"

"He is Manta's father." Anna looked at him disbelievingly. "The Earl was quite hard to my friend."

"That's not new. Damansumi was known for his arrogant attitude."

Yoh smiled weakly. "I met Manta almost a year now in the inn. He was too silent that time, always with a straight face, thinking deeply. When I tried to talk to him he said he was a busy person and he didn't have time to have friends. I felt sad, but I didn't get angry at him."

"Then one day I found him in the village, full of bruises, surrounded by some thieves. I helped him and sent the thieves away. He was holding something protectively that time, a pouch with only 10,000 coins."

"He got himself almost killed for only ten thousand coins?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"That is what I was thinking that time. I also told him that. But he answered me _'It was the capital I only have for the business I will built.'_"

"Only ten thousand?"

Yoh nodded. "That money was given to him by his father. He was sent away by his father saying that he needs to make that small amount of money to million in just one year or else his father will disown him."

"Seems impossible," Anna commented.

"Yeah. But you know his almost there? From selling fruits followed by building store for accessories and house appliances. Manta made it and I was happy for him."

"So when he was not here he was reporting to his father, right?"

"Yes. He should submit a monthly report. His father wanted to make sure that when he passed his fortune to him it won't go to waste. If Manta is not suitable, he will give it to the other."

"And now the midget was afraid because if his father heard about this he will think that Manta only grows his business in an illegal way," Anna stated.

A nod from Yoh. "And the deadline is only a month away."

Silence. Yoho decided to open a new conversation.

"Tell me Anna, did you still doubt Horohoro?"

"What do you mean?"

"You accused him as a killer. I really don't know who you are. But I assured you, he is not a bad person. When he and Pirika came in the inn, they only wished for a simple life and were looking for a job. That's why Manta helped them. And being with him for almost a year, I knew he wouldn't do such thing."

"I don't want to talk about him."

Yoh shut his mouth and sighed inwardly. Silence occupied once more before he spoke again.

"I'm… going home tonight."

Anna looked at him blankly. This was the first time he said such thing.

"You're going home when you're friends needs you the most?"

"It's not that… It's… I really need to go home now."

Anna looked at him annoyingly before she shifted her gaze away from him.

"Do whatever you want. I care less."

Yoh sighed and looked at the blue sky.

_**))cm21((**_

Night came faster. The sky was dark and the place was silent. A silhouette ran towards the back.

He looked side to side and quickly hid in the shadows when a couple of soldiers walked pass his way. He looked once more and when every way was clear he quickly ran towards the vines. He pushed them aside revealing a secret small entrance.

He crawled silently as he could.

His spine chilled as he felt something caressed its body on his legs. He looked at it and saw an orange cat with black stripes.

"Meow!"

"Ssshhh! Keep quiet Matamune. And don't scare me like that," he whispered.

Then he stopped. If the cat was here then that means…

He looked ahead and saw shiny black shoes. He slowly looked up and saw a face identical to him, brow slightly raised. He gulped, and smiled nervously.

"H-hi… Onii-chan…"

* * *

And that's the Chapter 8. Wooh! I hope you like this…

For those who read Tics Thank You… I will update that this week… If I get a free time… Eheheehe!

Again thanks for reviews and please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Awestruck…._

_He was totally awestruck at these living things surrounding him._

_He let his eyes scanned the area, gazing at those luxuriant leaves of trees to greenish plants below. He also admired those flowers and smelled their fragrant._

_He moves towards an elm tree and smiled widely when he saw some insects on there, beetles and a ladybug. There were also some grasshoppers and praying mantis on the bushes besides the tree. Some butterflies and dragonflies were playing on the wind._

_He really loves nature. And he loves this place._

_The young brunet was enjoying himself when suddenly someone bumped onto him. He fell on the ground with a thud._

"_Sowee… I didn't see you were there," a voice said came from a boy around his age with wild orange hair, caressing his head, one eye opened revealing its crimson color._

_The orange hair boy stood up and helped him._

"_Why are you alone here?"_

_But before he could answer they heard a voice coming closer and closer to them. The boy's eyes widened and looked at him with plea._

"_Please, if someone asks you if you saw me, tell him you didn't."_

_With that the orange hair boy quickly hid in the bushes._

_After a few seconds a bulky man wearing a tribal clothes and have a wavy black hair arrived and asked him._

"_Have you seen a boy with orange hair and crimson eyes?"_

_The young brunet only shook his head._

_The man sighed and began his search again._

"_Thank you," the boy said to him with boyish smile as his head popped out from the bushes._

"_Why is he looking for you? Did you do something wrong?"_

_The boy blinked severally before he defended himself. "Of course not… It's just… ahm… We're just playing hide and seek… right, that's it."_

"_Really?" he said cheerfully, eyes full of excitement. "Can I join?"_

_The orange hair boy, amazed from his reaction, chuckled a bit before grinning widely. "Sure. By the way I'm AshLee. And you?"_

"_Yoh," he said as he accepted the boy's hand._

"_Great. From now on we are friends."_

_**))cm21((**_

Chocolate brown eyes lazily opened and saw the ceiling above. He slowly sat up on his bed and scratched his neck. He looked outside the window and thought about his dream.

That was when the first time he went on the palace, when the king invited his family for lunch. He _unintentionally_ separated from them while strolling on the palace and ends up on the garden. There he met the prince.

Because he was only seven years old back then and having so much fun, he forgot about his family.

He chuckled a bit when he remembered that he fell asleep while hiding and it was his brother who woke him up because they need to go home. He didn't know what happened to the prince. And it was the last time he saw him.

He already forgot about that day. It was only his dream that brought back the memory.

Now he was the prince, sleeping in this luxurious bedroom which has a huge bed with a very comfortable mattress; every fabric used in there was made on silk; beautiful and expensive paintings were hanging on the wall; and the furniture were made from expensive materials.

Yes it's been a year since he became the prince, the Prince of Funbari Kingdom. Not the young master of Izumo anymore.

_I hate the Asakuras…_

His eyes softened as he remembered what she said to him. Why? Why did she hate his family?

_If she learns I'm an Asakura, will she hate me?_

"Thinking about a girl?"

Blushing as he heard the sudden voice, he looked at the owner and shook his head furiously. "W-what? What are you talking about? Girl? What girl? I mean why would I think about a girl? And why are you here in my room?"

"Jeez Yoh you're too obvious," Hao said as he rolled his eyes, sitting comfortably on the recliner while caressing Matamune on his lap. "And for your last question, I'm hiding. I accidentally burnt the painting in my room. If mother saw that you know what will happen."

Yoh sweat dropped. What was his brother experimenting now?

"It's an accident Yoh," Hao emphasized as he noticed the weird looked throwing to him by his younger brother. "So who is she?"

"Who?"

Hao rolled his eyes once more. "Come on Yoh, don't play dumb. Who is the girl you are thinking?"

"G-girl?"

"You know you can't hide anything from me. So… where did you meet? Is she cute?"

Yoh pouted. Yeah! There was no way he can hide something on his brother. Hao can read him like a book. On the other hand Yoh can't. That was what annoyed him. They are twins and it's somehow unfair.

"Well, I met her on the… ahm… village. And yes she is cute," he said, cheeks slightly red.

"Aww… my brother is in love," Yoh's blush deepened. "So are you courting her?"

Yoh's face fell from his brother's question. "She's engaged."

"Oh! That's… complicated. But at least you still have a chance."

"Chance?"

"Yeah! They're just engaged Yoh, not married. If you really want something you should do everything to get it," he said with innocent smile.

He brushed his brother's comment. He don't know if his Aniki was serious or just simply mocking him. So he simply changed the topic.

"By the way, what can you advice about the problem I told you last night?"

The younger already told some of the information to his brother: about his friends being jail for the crime they didn't do; about his opinion that it was a frame up; and about the people he think the real culprits.

If only his mother didn't came; saw him in his brother's room (luckily he already changed his clothes); scolded him for not coming home for three months; inviting them for dinner for another sermon from his father; a call from his grandparents for escaping from his training, this conversation was already over.

"Well you can't simply say to them you know the real culprit, you need evidence, a solid one."

"Sigh. I know about that. What else?"

"Nothing else, that's the only option, _unless_ you tell them you are a prince and threaten them that you will cut their heads for not telling the truth." Hao smiled innocently again.

"You know we can't do that."

"Just kidding."

Yoh looked again at the window. He needs to save his friends. And if the only option is to face the enemies, then he will do. He needs to find a way to help Horohoro in his problem. And then between Horo and Anna's relationship.

_Why does Anna protecting the prince so badly? Are they friends? What is her connection to Prince AshLee… Lee…?_

His eyes widened as a realization popped in his mind. How naïve… why didn't he notice this before?

"Ne, onii-chan, what do you know about Prince AshLee?"

Hao, bored from the topic, continued to caress Matamune's head. "Nothing much. He didn't like to mingle with others. He loves to lock himself inside the palace. And he had a lovely fiancée."

"Fiancée?"

"Tsk. You don't know because you didn't attend their engagement party. Anyways she was the Lady of Aomori, daughter of Duke Kyoyama."

"What is… her name?"

"Anna."

_**))cm21((**_

There they are, laughing maniacally while talking about his friends, like demons that was happy that they fool the authority.

"And their faces, it was priceless. To see them like that made me jump in joy."

"Yeah… But where the opium came from?"

"Oh! I _a-c-c-i-d-e-n-t-a-l-l-y_ dropped it there."

They laughed again, which made him annoyed. His brows furrowed as he remembered his friends, suffering in jail while the true culprits was here, free.

Remembering what the old man said to him earlier, he was much sure about his guess. Three silhouettes had seen that night, before Manta notice something different about the lock. The first one had spiky hair, the second was afro, and the last one was smaller than the first two.

Perfectly describes the culprits, but also fitted to Horohoro, Chocolove and Manta. So it was not enough.

He looked at the spiky haired man, Savage Pan, and to the smaller one, old Green Garam, still talking to each other while cleaning different weapons from the wooden boxes.

Wait, where is the afro man?

"Having fun spying on us?"

Turning around, he saw the afro guy behind, blade on hand.

"MOVE."

The door opened. The two man inside stopped from what they were doing and grinned as they saw who entered.

"Oh! Mr. Little Lake, what's that?"

"A little present for you."

_**))cm21((**_

She was sure he was there. She can't be wrong. But why? Why would he go in this place?

She looked once more over the bushes, wishing the dark was enough to hide her.

Suddenly someone clasped a hand on her mouth and held both her wrist behind her.

"Don't do anything stupid. Just follow my orders.

Both wrists were tied up behind him, also his legs. He did everything to get free from this stool, but he had no luck. Shouting wasn't a great option, besides that his mouth was covered by cloth, he was sure no one was in the market at that time.

He must find a way to escape before those three came back.

"I bring some company."

Great, there was no way he can escape.

His eyes widened as he saw the new comers.

Mr. Little Lake put a stool behind Yoh and let the blonde sit there. He tied up her wrists behind, but not her legs.

"So… What a lovely lady doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Spying?" Anna said coolly.

"My, you're too calm for a hostage." He caressed his hands on her face and closed the distance between them. "And smell so sweet. I think I'm going to have a fun night."

"Dough taht hee…" Yoh said, looking over his shoulder.

"Did you say something?"

"Ah seh dough taht hee…"

The afro man moved at his front and pulled down the cloth covering his mouth.

"Say it again."

"Don't touch her."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

Yoh paused, pink line slightly formed on his cheeks. "N-no."

Mr. Lake smirked. "You know I love to see jealous guy…" And he moved towards Anna.

"Hey! Leave her alone."

Ignoring Yoh's protest, the afro guy held Anna's face once more. "I like cool girls you know. And your lips, can I taste them?"

The afro was slowly closing the distance between their faces while looking directly at her eyes.

Yoh was yelling, demanding the afro to stay away from the blonde, doing his best to flee himself, furious that he can't do anything.

Anna on the other hand had blank expression. When their faces inch away, her lips broke into a smirk.

A powerful force made contact on between his legs made Mr. Lake stop. He winced as he fell on the floor.

Yoh who was shock from the things happened didn't realized that the rope on his wrists was already cut until Anna spoke up.

"Free yourself."

He quickly obeyed and untied his legs.

"Now what?" Anna mumbled angrily, holding a butterfly knife (which always hidden behind her), pointing to the man who was rolling on the floor.

"We need to escape. We didn't know when his companions will come back."

And thus they fled. At the same time Pan and Garam arrived.

"Where is the hostage?"

"Run… back… door…"

Soon, Anna and Yoh found their selves running in the woods. They didn't even know how they get there.

"Why are you there?"

"It's your damn fault idiot."

"My fault?"

"Ahh… Nevermind..."

Yoh grabbed her arm which made her stopped.

"Really what are you doing there?"

"You what are you doing there?"

"Spying."

"So do I am."

Yoh stared at him seriously. They're still panting, both tired from the sudden run they made. Their hearts were races.

"But… why? That's dangerous."

"I know. And I'm doing stupid things lately that I shouldn-"

Her word was cut off as Yoh pushed her with him towards the bushes.

"I swear I heard voices here."

"Maybe it was ghost."

"Stupid. There's no such thing as ghost. Just scan the area, they're just near."

Sounds of footsteps slowly vanished until only sounds of crickets can be heard.

The two teen remained in their position, both frozen, not because they were afraid that the bad guys were still there, but because they were shock. Shock in their position.

Yoh was on the top of Anna. Wide eyes were gazing to each other. His lips were pressed on hers.

**SLAP!**

"A-Anna… I… I don't… I don't did that in purpose…" he said as he caressed his cheek, butt on the ground. "I don't mean to ki-"

"Shut up!" Anna yelled furiously. She pointed her small knife on him. "You… you steal my first kiss…"

"F-first? B-but I don't…"

"Shut up!" She tried to attack him but he quickly grabbed her wrist and covered her mouth.

"Don't shout. They will hear you."

The brunet was surprised as he felt she bit his hand. Really she's not acting Lady anymore.

"Don't you dare touch me you pervert," Anna threatened.

Just then the bushes behind them move.

Yoh quickly hid Anna on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to protect you."

"As if you can do something. Besides I can protect myself."

"I'm your soldier and it's my duty to protect the princess," he said with serious expression.

* * *

Don't know… I'm in hurry while writing/typing this so just tell me if this chapter is fine.

Two to three chapters and my favorite chapter will come. Yay!

Thanks once more for reviews and hope you like this.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Bushes shook continuously, a sign that something will approach the two individual in the middle of woods. Yoh shielded the blonde protectively behind him. Ready for what anything came out, either a wild animal or one of those men hunting them.

After like forever, the culprit revealed himself: standing in two legs, had beautiful tiger eyes, and a pointy hair.

"You're quite noisy for people who are hiding."

"Ren…" Yoh blurted out after recovering from surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Ren crossed his arms around his torso, looking at Yoh in a bore way. "I follow Anna when I saw her following you."

"You followed me?" the brunet asked as he looked at the blonde. Anna avoided his gaze before nodding briefly. "But why?"

The girl found herself dumbfounded. Only the word _'worry'_ formed in her mind.

"You're acting weird earlier…" she said softly, remembering the brunet's action.

Since Yoh came back from his _home_ he was acting a little awkward towards her. He always eluded her gazes. Whenever she tried to talk to him he always made excuses. He'll make sure that they were not alone in one room. In short he was totally avoiding her which made her wonder. She just concluded that maybe he was acting like these because of his friends in jail. Until night came…

"Then I saw you sneaking from inn going to only-heaven-knows-where in the middle of the night so I became curious," she added quickly in a dry tone, her face shows no interest now. Good for her the two guys buy her lie.

"So what are you doing here? Why those men are chasing you?"

The two in question looked at each other before Yoh decided to explain everything to Ren.

Yoh believed that his friends were frame up; someone put the box filled with illegal weapons inside their store. How that happened? He don't know… But his theory was confirm as the old man who he had talked this morning said that he saw three silhouette trying to open their store one night. The problem was the description the old man had given was the same with his three friends-in-jail appearance. So he decided to spy Pan, Lake, and Garam when the sun crept away from horizon. But to his luck he was caught, soon he was accompanied by Anna who also caught spying at that criminals' store. Then Anna somehow made a way to escape and both of them fled to the forest.

"What do you want to do now?" Ren asked as he leaned on tree, arms still crossed. "I guess you don't want to simply run and tell to authority what you saw."

Yoh nodded. "If I simply run they can hide the evidence quickly. I want to capture them now."

"Any plan?" Ren asked again.

Sighing, Yoh shook his head.

"I think I have an idea."

_**))cm21((**_

"Darn! Where are those kids?"

"It's your fault idiot. You let them escape."

"Stop fighting! Just find them. I'm sure they're still around."

The voices were getting closer. She could feel her heart was beating fast. A sweat rolled down on her lovely face. She wiped this then peek from tree.

_This is it… No turning back…_

After inhaling deeply, she jumped from her hiding place and showed herself when she taught it was the right time.

"There's the girl!" Anna heard one of the men shouted and she quickly sprint away. Knowing that the men were just few meters away from her she quickly looked for specific trees. She only needed to bring them there and her part on Ren's plan will end.

A relief flashed on her face as she spotted two elm trees. She jumped over a certain ground and continued her run in few meters before deciding to stop. When Anna turned around she saw exactly the three men chasing her fell in a big hole.

"We made it!" someone cheered happily and Anna saw Yoh emerged from bushes, vine on his hand. He will run towards her when suddenly Lake jumped from the hole followed by Garam and Pan.

A curse escaped under Ren's breath. It seemed the hole they found was small enough for those men to climb up.

"Anna run!" Yoh shouted and she quickly obliged. The two boys also run in different directions which led for the three villains to separate ways.

Anna didn't know how long she was running. She just felt her legs were so tired and her vision was becoming blurry. A lump of root emerged from ground tripped her. Curse came out from her mouth as she stood.

"So it's only the two of us now… This is great…"

Anna turned her head and saw the pervert afro grinning at her. She quickly took her butterfly knife and prepared herself for a battle.

"You're going to fight me with just that?" Lake asked, the pervert smile never leaves his face.

"I'm going to defeat you with only this."

The afro laughed loudly, holding his stomach. "I really love wild girl." Lake then wet his lips using his tongue.

Anna glared at him. Moment later, she felt the bushes behind her moved. The expression of Lake was enough to tell that the one who came was her ally.

"Yoh!" Anna said hopefully as she turned her head but her expression quickly dropped as she saw someone else came to save her.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"Am I too obvious?" Anna said with a fake sweet smile which made Ren's brows twitched.

"And who do you want to be here, the pathetic brunet?"

"At least not an arrogant knight like you."

"I'm not arrogant."

"Tell it to yourself," she said with bored expression and rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you be happy that I came here to save you?"

"Hmph! I rather protect myself than to be save by you."

"As if you can protect yourself."

"Of course I can!"

"Yeah right! A weak girl like you."

"I'm not weak!" she said angrily.

Lake whose head kept shifting from Anna to Ren to Anna to Ren and so on finally got annoyed and shook his head. He gritted his teeth then yelled at them.

"HEY! HEY! LOOK! OVER HERE! A man with a sword… The true villain! I can simply cut off your head…" He slashed the air to emphasize his words. "You should be afraid of-"

"SHUT UP!" both teens yelled before glaring on each other again.

Lake finally got frustrate unsheathed the sword. "If you plan to ignore me for the rest of the time then I'll just simply kill you both."

Hearing this, the two finally stopped and faced the afro.

"Step aside," Ren ordered.

"I can fight."

"It's a man's job," Ren stepped forward while unsheathing the sword he got from Garam, the old man who ran after him and he easily defeated. "Any last word?"

_**))cm21((**_

Trees, bushes, rocks… Those were the only things he could see. The place was a bit scary due to darkness but he don't care. The only important thing for him was to see her safe and sound. If something happened to her he wouldn't forgive himself.

He was running for about half an hour. The one who was chasing him was no longer in sight. Maybe Pan got lost or got tired… which he care less.

When he passed by bunch of red hood trees he finally saw her. She was standing motionless, staring from afar.

"ANNA!" Yoh shouted happily and quickly ran towards her. When the girl looked at the direction of the voice she was surprised when a brunet hugged her tightly. "Finally I found you," Yoh murmured. His face buried on Anna's hair, savoring her sweet smell. A few minutes later he finally released her from hug and gazed at her confused eyes, hands holding hers. "I'm glad you're fine." A genuine smile formed on his lips which made the blonde's cheeks turned to red.

"Of course she is fine. She is with me after all," Ren said blankly, dropping the unconscious Lake on ground.

"Ren! I'm glad you're okay," Yoh beam cheerfully, taking his hands off Anna.

Ren's brow raised, then closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Don't be silly. I will never be defeated by these weaklings."

Chuckling, Yoh scratched his head. He then looked again to Anna and smiled. "Let's go and report about this." He stretched his arm but Anna ignored his hand. When she began to step she flinched as she felt her leg aches. Yoh quickly caught her and she involuntarily fell on his chest.

Yoh looked down and saw her knee bleeding. "What happened?"

"I tripped," Anna's weak respond as she finally noticed the blood.

The brunet took a handkerchief in his pocket and wrapped it on Anna's wound. After that he turned around and motion to Anna to climb on his back.

"I'm fine. I can walk," Anna said trying her best to hide the blush on her face.

"Come on."

"No. I'm really ok-" Before Anna could finish her sentence someone lifted her from the ground.

"I'll take care of her," Ren said in stoic voice, carrying Anna in a bridal style.

"Put me down."

"Don't be stubborn. We need to go away from this place as soon as possible. You can be a burden." She pulled Anna closer to him which made the blonde uncomfortable. A satisfied smile crept on his lips.

Before Anna could protest a new voice interrupted them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Pan's masculine voice echoed in forest. He looked at the man on ground then smirk. "I really have pathetic people. I presumed you also defeated Garam."

"So what if we did?" Ren's answer.

"Want to test your ability to me?" Pan revealed a broad sword from behind and looked at Ren in challenge.

"Why don't you fight me?" Yoh said as he stood. He looked at Ren and smiled. "Take care of Anna like you promised and can I borrow the sword?" Ren nodded then Yoh stepped forward.

Snickering, Pan pointed his sword to Yoh. "I'm waiting for this moment. I really want to see you kneeling and pleading for your dear life."

"Why did you do that to my friends?" Yoh questioned, ignoring Pan's statement.

The spiky blond man, knowing what the brunet was talking about, grinned widely. "Simple… I hate kids like you and I want you cockroaches sweep out from the market."

"I'll make you pay for what you've done to my friends," Yoh stated as he motion in a battle position.

"If you can."

The battle began. Anna clearly saw how strong Pan is. She was getting worried for Yoh.

"Help him," she ordered to Ren.

"Are you silly? Why should I?"

"Then put me down and I'll help him." But Ren only tightened his grip on her. "Put me down!"

"Can't you see it?" Anna finally looked at Ren and saw how serious he is. "He can dodge every attack of that bulky man. I bet this fight will end in less than half an hour."

Hearing his compliment she finally looked to Yoh and saw how easily he can block and return every attack of Pan. Yoh even managed to leave a cut on Pan's arm. It's like he was well train. Anna then felt Ren was trembling, a kind of tremble not for terror but for excitement.

After several minutes Yoh landed his final attack and knocked down Pan. He stood slowly and looked at Anna then smiled sheepishly.

Anna couldn't utter any words. Then some flash of lights beamed behind Yoh. They looked there and saw Tamageroh-san's worried face.

_**))cm21((**_

"LET'S PARTY!" Chocolove's voice echoed in the room. He was dancing crazily while holding a mug of juice. The others were laughing at him.

Yoh, Anna, and Ren learned that Tamageroh-san got worried when he found out that they were missing and asked the authorities to find them. They decided to look in the forest and saw them. At that moment Yoh explained everything about the three villains and leads the soldiers to their store which full of illegal weapons and some drugs. The evidence was enough for Pan, Lake, and Garam to throw in jail and his friends got free at the same time. Going back in inn they decided to have a party.

The whole room was still noisy even it's almost midnight. Anna who was drinking her tea saw Yoh sat beside her silently.

"Sorry," the word came out to him which made her surprise.

"For what?"

"For your wound… If I didn't ask to capture the guys you wouldn't get hurt." He still avoids her gaze.

"Don't say stupid things," she paused as she drank. "The result is good. The others are free. Everything ends well so no reason to apologize." She put down the cup. "I even thought you are the one who is angry at me. You're avoiding me all afternoon."

Yoh blinked then smiled heartedly. "There's no way I'm going to get angry to you. I'm sorry for that."

Finally they're eyes lock. He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile.

"But I won't forgive you for one thing," she said as her face back to she-devil. "You stole something important to me."

Yoh's face blushed and he quickly defended himself. "B-but ANNA… I don't… I don't did that in purpose… that kiss is…"

"YOU KISSED ANNA?" Chocolove's loud voice beamed, which made everyone surprise, especially Yoh & Anna who were eyes widened. He was listening to Anna and Yoh.

Hearing this Anna got angry and slapped Yoh then Chocolove. Ren grabbed Yoh and made him explained what happened. Anna then began to punish Chocolove merciless. Manta tried to stop them while laughing.

Horo-horo who was silent all time smiled weakly at them. He then decided to come out and went to porch.

_I hope you are here… It's so happy here…_he thought while looking at the starry dark sky where Pirika's blurry image was.

"Aren't you a party pooper?" Tamao said with smile, she followed him when she saw him went outside.

"Nah! I just want to breathe in some fresh air," he lied while stretching his arms. Tamao sat beside him. They both looked at the sky. Silence followed then. "You know Tamao I think I'm a looser," he said suddenly.

Tamao looked at him with confuse eyes. "Why?"

"I can't protect anyone I dear. I'm a sucker. I can't even do anything good as a brother. Maybe father is right, I'm no good."

Pity was reflected in Tamao's eyes. Self-confidence was something which is not in her and she understood how Horohoro feels. Failures… she was used to it but still afraid to have another one. But aren't failures the reason why people learn and grow? Fighting to achieve the thing they want? The reason why is she here and escaped her real duty?

Tamao gulped as Horohoro went silent again. How could she surpass her weakness if she doesn't ready to face it? "C-can I touch your hand?" she whispered, loud enough for Horohoro to hear. The question in Horohoro's face was obvious, as obvious as the blush in his cheeks which can match the blush in Tamao's. "I'm… a palm reader. D-do you want me to read your future?" she continued as an explanation to her previous sentence.

Horohoro slowly lifted his hand. When Tamao held it the blush deepens on his cheeks. His heart beats loudly.

An angelic smile formed on her lips as she looked at his palm. She finally relaxed as the things that she only understands gave good news at her. "You're going to be a great warrior," she began as she looked at him. Horohoro seemed hypnotized on her smile. He couldn't take his eyes from her. "This line shows a great future is waiting for you," she slowly caress her finger on his palm, following the line on it, "but many trials will challenging you before you achieve that path. You must not give up."

The sweet smile he received made him blush more. He quickly snatched back his hand and hid it between his legs with the other one. He bowed his head before saying, "Are you sure?"

"Of course! D-don't you believe in me?" she said, disappointed.

"N-no! I mean I believe in you. It's just that…" he said quickly before his voice went low, "in my current situation I can't see a warrior in me."

"I always see you as a warrior. A determine and brave warrior. Pirika does too."

She smiled sweetly again. Horo was beginning to feel something special towards the pink haired girl. The doubt in his self was slowly vanishing. For the first time after his sister taken from him he smiled, a smile full of happiness and confidence. Then he held both her shoulder. "Let's go back inside."

_**))cm21((**_

Looking for the last time at the place he called home he smiled and bowed. He wouldn't forget the people he met here as he loves them. And he hopes to see them again. If he has a choice he won't leave but he has a mission to do.

"I'm not going to forget you guys."

He turned around but surprised to see someone on gate.

"Going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Yoh..."

Smiling sheepishly Yoh walked towards him. "Can I join to save your sister?"

"How did you know?"

"Your action was pretty obvious earlier," Manta said moving out from bushes followed by Chocolove.

"Yeah! It's like you're saying goodbyes."

Horo raised his brow.

"Actually it's Tamao who said about this. She sensed you're going to do something ridiculous." Manta said cheekily.

"Woman intuition she said," Chocolove added.

Horohoro half-laugh remembering Tamao's worried glances earlier.

"I want to come too…" someone said behind the tree. She revealed herself and the others eyes turned big. "I want to see myself that you're telling the truth about you being Hokaido's young master. I also want to prove that Prince AshLee is different from what you know."

Horohoro frowned in Anna's statement but before he could respond someone interrupted him.

"If Anna will come then I will too," Ren said simply, sitting on the tree's branch.

"So it seems we're going all… Can we have your permission now?" Yoh said with a goofy smile.

Horohoro wanted to disagree but seeing their determined expressions he only sighed in defeat. "Hmph! Do whatever you want just don't get in my way," Horohoro said with a grin. "And don't forget to bring a cloak. It's quite cold in Hokaido now."

Yoh, Manta and Chocolove cheered. A pink-haired girl then showed herself.

"All of you take care."

Horo stared at her then smiled. "I promised when I came back Pirika is with me. Wait for me until then Tamao."

"I wish to see you again," Tamao answered as she bowed her head.

Horo's cheek turned red seeing Tamao's angelic smile. He nodded then motion to everyone to get ready.

_Pirika… Here we are…_

* * *

And that's Chapter 10… Wow! Finally! I'm so happy…

Next chapter: They're going to Hokaido! Yay!

Again forgive me for my grammar… Tee Hee!

Please R & R.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Silence was enveloping that long hall. Only plants and tribal decorations in rows were guarding that place, like mute witnesses who has seen everything happening in there yet cannot do anything.

A silhouette of one head suddenly appeared from a corridor, followed by another one below, and another one, and another one. All those heads looked at their right side, and then quickly looked on left. When they were sure no one was there they all sighed in relief in unison.

"What are you doing?" someone said behind them, his tone was quite annoyed.

The one who has a blue hair looked at the guy and raised a brow. "Isn't it obvious? We are hiding."

Ren's brows twitched, his arms around his torso tightened, he was doing his best restraining himself not to strike the nape of the bluenet. "Can you explain to me again why are we are hiding

Horohoro slowly stood up and faced the purple-hair guy. "I hate my father," he answered seriously then shifted his gaze afar. He did not need to elaborate things anymore, that short answer was enough.

Ren smirked, looking at him in a taunt manner. "Pride, eh?"

"What do you know shark-head?"

"Who are you calling shark-head, BAKA?" Ren yelled angrily, his tongari was growing.

"I'm not BAKA!"

"You two shut up!" Anna's cold voice lingered around, making the two frozen and looked at her. She was wearing a cloak made from Aomori which designed with spider lilies. Underneath that cloak were red scarf around her waist, a white top with long sleeves and blue short shorts, and white knee-high boots. The Harusame was tied on her side. "Stop that love quarrel of yours. Now how will we fine Pirika?"

Horohoro slightly frowned on her. Why was she acting concern for his sister? Was not she only her for other specific thing? "Don't worry there is a secret door here that will lead us to secret path which leads to different rooms of this mansion." Horo then began looking around the wall.

"Nobles' mansions are too amazing, huh? Too many secrets," Manta said.

"Yeah, too many pockets…" Chocolove added but they only ignored him which made him sulked in corner. Yoh was patting his back.

"Where is it?" Horo mumbled, still groping on wall. Yoh offered help and the bluenet accepted it. Manta and Chocolove helped too. Time was passing still they could not see the secret switch that will opened the door. Ren who was watching was getting annoyed.

"Are you sure that there is a switch there?"

"Shut up! You are not helping anyway." Ren's brows twitched. He walked over Horo and asked him to move aside. "What are you going to do?"

But Ren did not bother to answer back. He just got his Kwan Do and smashed the wall. "If there is no way then make one," he said with smirk. The guys looked at him with horror. Horo then began to yell about ruining their house is not right. Ren reasoned the materials used in these mansions were too cheap and easy to break which made the bluenet anger more.

Anna who was still leaning on wall across looked at them in a bored manner. A sigh escaped her mouth as she thought these guys are helpless. Then something beside her on wall caught her attention.

"Hey!" The blonde called gaining the attention of others. They saw a rectangular hole where she was going to enter. "Are you coming with me or not?"

Oh-oh… wrong wall… Horohoro thought.

_**))cm21((**_

"Onni-chan…" she whispered as she bowed her head. It was been a week since she last seen her brother and she miss him so much. Even though he is sometimes annoying and most of a time an idiot she still loves him. He is a caring brother and she doesn't want to have anyone than he. And she knows he loves her too and willing to protect her, whatever happens.

That was why when she learned from Guru, the general of their Koropukuru Soldiers, that it was her brother who told where they were hiding she got confused. He promised her they will not get apart so why her brother did that?

Pirika lifted her head as she heard a door opened. Her eyes widened seeing someone she did not expect.

_**))cm21((**_

As Horohoro opened the door, he called Pirika's name excitedly. But the answer he was expecting from her sister never came. The room was silent. Pirika was not there. The bluenet was expecting her to be in her room playing piano or doing some stuff in this time.

"Where is she?" Ren's stern voice heard beside Horohoro. A hint of concern tone was visible but unaware to Horo.

"I don't know but she must be here." Horo quickly looked around and went in dressing room but haven't found his sister.

The knob of the door suddenly moved, giving warn to the occupants inside. Horo didn't know what he should feel that time. A part of him was excited hoping the one who will enter is Pirika. But the other part was nervous for some reason.

They all stood frozen, waiting for the door to open, and when it did it revealed a girl which Horohoro didn't recognize and looked at them bewildered.

"INTRUDERS! THE INTRUDERS ARE HERE!" The girl shouted on top of her lungs. All were shock because of her outburst. The teens ran toward the secret door and through the path.

"What the hell is that Horohoro?" Manta shouted beside the bluenet.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is we need to run."

"Is this really your house Horo? The girl seems doesn't recognize you."

"I don't know her either," he answered back while thinking the girl must be a new maid.

"I don't get it. Why are we running?" Chocolove asked with puff. "You're the son of the owner of this house."

"The fact that we entered this house without their knowledge we became intruders," Anna answered.

"Besides I don't want to see my father," Horohoro yelled.

Yoh who was running quietly suddenly asked, "Hey guys, do you feel something?" They all looked at him confusingly, then minute passed the ground beneath them shook violently. Horo's eyes widened.

_Crap! I forgot the traps…_

Before Horohoro could warned the others the ground started to incline. They all slid down, the path became an endless slide.

"EVERYONE HOLD EACH OTHER!" Horohoro shouted. He saw Yoh embraced Anna protectively. Chocolove grabbed Manta like a child. And he gripped Ren's arm. Before Horo could reach the others, two different paths had shown and lead them apart.

_**))cm21((**_

Pain... He can feel some parts of his body in pain. Does he become unconscious? He wasn't sure. The thing he is sure was that he is in uncomfortable position now. After that almost endless slide and when they pushed from that path forcefully, they almost like they flew on air, he can't remember anything. He even lost his hold on the blonde...

_Anna!_ Yoh's eyes snapped open as he remembered the blonde. His eyes wider even more from the thing greeted his sight.

Butt...

Someone's butt was facing him. To be exact his face was inches away from that butt. That butt was covered with blue short shorts and the owner was under of white cloak with flower design in edge. The owner was hanging on branch of a dead tree, same with his situation.

Yoh can't help but to blush. His face is in deeper shade of red. He involuntary gulped as he wandered his eyes on those creamy legs.

"W-where are you looking at?" someone yelled that snapped him from his reverie. Over those legs, he saw Anna's plastered face, frowning deeply. "Stop staring at me and make a way so we could get out in this damn position," she commanded as she held tightly on branch, her stomach still laying on it, while struggling not to fall from that high part of tree.

Yoh, which was in more comfortable position than Anna, slowly crept down from that tree. He held in every branch which he thought will help him to smoothly make the way on the ground but he failed to notice a weak branch and caused for him to fell hard down, chin first. It was only good that the grassless land was covered by snows which lessen the pain he gained.

The brunet caressed his aching chin before looking up. He then realized that they were far now from the mansion of Usui. They were now in woods which were on the foot of the small hill where the mansion is. He brought back his intension at Anna and see the blonde was still clutching tightly on the big old branch like a frighten cat trapped on a tree.

"Come on Anna! Just jump and I'll catch you," Yoh shouted as he lifted his arms.

Anna looked at him. She was not afraid of high places. No she wasn't, until that _incident_. It became harder for her to look down in that position as she remembered that wild river which engulfed her fiancé. Gulping as she closed her eyes, she finally released her hold and let the brunet do the rest.

Yoh yelp a bit as he felt Anna's weight crashed onto him. His body fell on the snowy ground once more along with her. As the brunet opened his eyes, he found his self underneath of Anna. A blush crept on his cheeks seeing that their faces were uncomfortably close. For some reason he can't move from his position. Was it because he is mesmerized by her beauty and enjoying the scene?

Anna's eyes were deeply close and she looked cute with that small frown. At this time it was not bad to admire her beauty, right? Just don't let the cruel reality interrupt… like what is going to happen now.

Her eyes slowly opened and her eyelashes fluttered. Yoh can't help but to stare on those wonderful orbs and looked deeply on them.

_SLAP!_

A brutal sound of slap lingered around which frightened some birds and made them flew from trees. Yoh found his self laying on snowy ground. In his mind, he was bleeding.

"Pervert! What are you doing?" Anna angrily accused.

"Anna, I'm not doing anything," Yoh said as he caressed his numb cheek. He was looking on Anna's red face, cause by embarrassment or anger, the brunet doesn't know. He stood and going to walk over her when she suddenly said:

"Don't come near me!" Puzzled, Yoh asked why. "I haven't forgiven you from the last incident."

_Oh! Great…_ he thought. She _hasn't forgotten that kiss._ "But Anna that was an accident."

"Shut up!"

Yoh shut his mouth. There was no way she will listen to him. He looked around and noticed the thick woods covered with snow. "Where do you think the others are?"

"Maybe they fell on the other path," she answered and began to walk. Yoh was going to walk with her when she suddenly glared again. "I said don't come near me."

"But Anna…"

"Don't dare to come closer to me with in five meters. If you close the distance you're dead." She began to walk again leaving Yoh behind. The brunet sighed as he thought how stubborn she was. He then chuckled as he remembered the words she said to him back at the Solemn Kingdom. The same words she just said now.

Anna walked continuously, pace quicken, never looking back. She didn't care what happened to a certain pervert brunet, or so she thought. She needs to find the others quickly to finish her business and she really needed to go home. She looked around, still trees covered with snow was in her vicinity. She sighed, thinking where the hell she was.

Anna kept her pace until she heard something from the bushes. She turned around, her eyes widened as she saw a big wild bear in white fur looking angrily at her, fangs can clearly see.

The bear lifted his claw and aimed for her…

_**))cm21((**_

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I TOLD YOU I'M HOROHORO!"

The room was dark, narrow, and untidy. The idea that he was in this room annoyed him but what annoyed him more was this bluenet who kept shouting.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO SAVE PIRIKA!"

They were in a dungeon. The path where they entered leads them to the guards of this mansion. They quickly imprisoned and interrogated. From there they learned that Pirika is missing, and they are the prime suspects.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Ren's patience was gone. He looked at Horohoro angrily and grabbed his collar. "They won't listen to you whatever you do. They believe their young master is dead."

Horohoro pushed Ren's hand and glared. "I don't care. I need to save Pirika."

A creak heard suddenly. They both looked at the wooden door and saw a silhouette emerged from there. The silhouette slowly walked towards them, both teens felt their hearts were pounding fast. When the silhouette was near he opened a lighter under his face making a scary appearance.

"Miss me?"

Both teens inside the cell stretched their arms to hit the afro hard on head.

"Aww… What was that for?" Chocolove asked with teary eyes.

"Forget about it. Make a way to free us."

"Is this enough?" Chocolove asked as he let Horohoro see a key.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh! Remember I'm a thief," the afro said proudly with smirk. Horohoro smiled at him.

"Then move quickly. We don't have much time," Ren said.

"Only if you say sorry for what you have done to me," Chocolove muttered with pout while scratching his head. "It hurts you know."

"CHOCOLOVE!" Both teens yelled.

_**))cm21((**_

As Anna opened her eyes she saw the concern face of Yoh. She blinked them several times and when she finally adjusted her sight she saw him smiling brightly.

"Anna," Yoh called as he hugged her. The blonde remain motionless on his arms. "I'm glad you're fine."

"What happened?" Anna said as Yoh finally released her, confuse on the events.

"A bear attacked you. It seems we invaded his territory. Then you lost conscious."

_Oh! The bear…_ she thought as she looked around but the idea quickly shifted on the back of her mind. Trees covered with snow still surrounded them. She stood and brushed her clothes. "Let's go. We need to find the others."

From the corner of her eyes Anna saw Yoh hardly balancing his self from standing and then fell on his knees. She halted from her pace and glared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he said as he tried to stand again. Something reddish on the snow caught Anna's attention. She walked towards him and examined it. Yoh noticed what was she doing and quickly covered his side.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing." He grinned nervously. Anna glared at him and pushed his arms away. She then grabbed his orange jacket and pushed them opened. Her suspicion was right; the stain on snow is blood.

Three claw-like wound were bleeding under his chest bone. Anna glared at him, demanding for a complete explanation. Yoh gulped, looked away and nervously began his tale.

"I saw you're going to be attack by the bear and pushed you in the right time which resulted for me to take the attack." Yoh explained as he remembered how he saved the blonde and ran faster to escape from the bear. He then looked at her, smiling. "But don't worry it doesn't hurt much."

Anna poked his wound as he said that and Yoh yelped in pain. The blonde sighed while looking at his curl position. Pulling the red bandana from her waist, she knelt in his front and started to put the cloth around his torso.

"Anna you don't need to –"

"Just shut up!" Yoh quickly obeyed and Anna continued her work. Silence envelope before he decided to speak.

"I think we can catch up on them if –"

"We will take rest first." Finally she knotted the fabric. Anna's eyes looked at him in that-is-final-no-more-argument way. She looked down and saw the red stain again. She sighed, thinking how cruel she was. It never entered her mind that Yoh helped her from the bear. "I'm sorry, because of me you're hurt."

Yoh looked at her puzzlingly, his eyes blink several times. A smile crept on his lips after a minute. "It's not your fault. It's my decision to help you."

"No. You are hurt because of me."

He shook his head. The warm smile never leaves his lips. "I am hurt because I decided to protect you. If I don't want to get hurt then I should not help you. Don't blame yourself Anna. This is my choice."

A small smile crept on Anna's lips. She bowed her head as she mumbled a soft thank you, which Yoh didn't hear. She then stood and put her cloak around Yoh and her. The brunet felt his face grow red as Anna's body touched his.

"A-Anna?"

"Body heat," Anna's short replied as she snuggled on his back. She can smelled it again, the smell of orange. How she loves to smell Yoh's fragnance.

The two remained silent. Yoh didn't want to look behind for he was afraid if Anna finds about his face as red as tomato. The silence was getting uncomfortable for him. So he decided to start a conversation.

"So, what is your real reason for coming here?"

Anna remained her eyes close as her head rested on his back. "I told it already. I came here to see if the blue monkey was telling the truth," she said tonelessly.

"I doubt it," Yoh said which made Anna's eyes opened. "You see there are many ways to find the truth about Horohoro than doing this."

"So… what do you think why I'm here?"

"You're here because… you want to help Horohoro to see his sister." He finally turned his head, their eyes met. Anna can't help but to feel ease whenever she stares on his chocolate orbs. There was something on his eyes. She finally shifted her gaze and sighed.

"You're right. The truth I only live in inn because I suspected him. But living with you for months I realized that he can't do bad things. He has a good heart, a good brother and a good friend. I only get angry to him whenever he said bad things about Prince AshLee."

Yoh hugged his knees and rested his chin on it. "Prince AshLee must be really important to you."

Anna's grip tightened on his clothes as she buried her face. "He is… He is really important to me."

"You must be really sad when the Patch declared his death."

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" Anna said stubbornly as she sat up straight, the cloak loosen on Yoh. The glare Yoh receiving from her was deep but he can see clearly the sorrow from her eyes. Seconds passed, she finally looked down and whispered, "He is not dead, I believe."

A hand touched Anna's softly. She looked up and saw his comforting gaze and warm smile. "If you have that much faith on him, then I'm going to believe too he is alive. Who knows maybe this power of faith will bring him back to you." Then he smiled boyishly. He was such a simple minded yet he could bring hope in Anna's broken heart.

"Yoh," Anna said softly, a tear was threatening to fall but she quickly blinked it away. She then put back the cloak around him and said, "I want you to know something about me."

Yoh blinked, slightly surprised from what she said, but inside he felt nervous.

"Lee, my fiancé and Prince AshLee Kazan is one person." She paused as she looked at her ruby ring. "I'm Kyoyama Anna, Lady of Aomori."

The shock from Yoh's face was visible. It was not a shock because of a new knowledge he acquired for he already know this. He was shocked because for he was not ready to hear this from her. "Why… are you telling this to me?" Telling such information to a commoner from a noble is quite unusual as they don't want the commoner feel uneasy to them and some kind of a humble attitude. Besides, nobles try their best to hide their real identity as long as it is not time for them to know in public.

Anna thought for a while. Why was she saying this to a simple commoner like him? Then a smile crossed her lips. Of course there was a reason, a simple reason. Anna looked at his eyes deeply and said softly:

"Because I trust you Yoh… You are the one who teach me to trust again… and… you are a special friend for me."

* * *

I want more YOHxANNA… How about you?

**Note! Note! Note! Note! Note!**

For **Tics** readers the story is on hiatus. I want to finish this year my very first fic **My Light in Darkness** and seeing that I'm going to be busy in school I need to put the other stories on hold. **Why Do I Love You **is going to update every month. Just one more chapter from this story and we will enter the major chapters. ^_^

Oh! I forgot to say I'm editing some chapters. If I'm going to re-write some chapters I'm going to inform you.

Maybe I'm going to re-write Tics too. Once Tics come back I'm going to update the story regularly.

Thanks for reading! ^_^

Thanks **zazable09** for the advice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Yoh, I want you to know something about me."

His heart was beating loudly, so loud that he can almost hears it. The sound of his heart was making him uncomfortable. It was a sound which giving him warn.

"Lee, my fiancé and Prince AshLee Kazan is one person. I'm Kyoyama Anna, Lady of Aomori."

He gulped. Such information is important. Yes, he already knew about this and hearing it from her cleared any doubts from his heart… or was it denial? Why? Why was he so afraid to hear those words from her?

"Why… are you telling this to me?"

He found his self questioning her. No, he wasn't asking it because it was unusual thing for nobles to suddenly blurt their real identities. It was like a question why she needed to say this. Why should he know this? Can't she be Anna as he knew? A simple Anna who is the tenant in inn?

He saw her thinking deeply for the answer. Was he ready for it?

"Because I trust you Yoh…"

The smile on her face only added something heavy on his heart. Anna trust him, wonderful news to hear yet gives problem to his mind.

"You are the one who teach me to trust again… and…"

Yes, he wanted to be close to her. And this trust was a great connection between them. But what if she learns the truth that he is an Asakura, a member of the family she hated most? Will it change everything?

"… You are a special friend to me."

Can she still treat him as a friend?

"A-Anna…" the only word he said as she looked at him, the smile still on her lips, smile that unusual to see on her lovely face. She told him her real identity, and as a friend he must tell his. But he was too afraid that the truth will change everything. That the relationship between them will shatter once she learns he is an Asakura. Can't he be the simple Yoh? The soldier of Solemn Kingdom who will protect the princess whatever happens?

No… She deserves to know the truth…

Yoh balled his hand as he inhaled deeply, gathering all the courage for his heart while relaxing his mind. "Anna, I want to – "

_**BOOM!**_

_**))cm21((**_

"How did you find us? How did you get the keys?"

"Oh! It's just an easy task for me."

"I shouldn't ask, you're a thief anyway."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatever. Where's Manta?"

"Over there."

The trio keeps running on hallways, trying their best to find a way out while avoiding soldiers. Ahead of them was an afro who saved the two from cell. From his story he said he was able to grab one of those candle holders on wall which prevent him and the short one to fall on the soldiers' trap in the secret path. And when everything went back to normal, Chocolove and Manta decided to find them.

"I just hope Anna and Yoh are okay," Chocolove suddenly said.

"Don't worry. Because they are not with us I'm pretty sure they luckily fell in that path," Horohoro answered with smirk.

"Do not be so sure. They may encounter something bad now. Let's make it quick. I don't want anything bad happen to her," Ren seriously said as he run ahead of them.

"Che!" only Horohoro's respond.

They run quietly again and finally met Manta at the end of hall.

"What took you so long?" Manta angrily said as he popped out from a tall plant, glaring at Chocolove.

"Geez Manta, no need to be mad. It's not easy to save this tiger and wolf."

"What's with the nickname?"

"Do you know how afraid I am while hiding here?"

"Come on I can't bring you with me."

"Hey! I'm asking what's with the nickname."

"SHUT UP!" Ren finally shouted out, annoyed by their noise. "We don't have time for your complaints. Now how can we get out of here and be united with the blond and the brunet?"

Eerie silence quickly enveloped around them. They all have this serious faces thinking of what they should do next.

Then at the far left corner they saw a door, as if daring them to enter.

"Where that door leads?" Ren asked.

""Backyard, but there's a big chance the soldiers are there," Horohoro answered.

"The other hallways are already occupied by those soldiers. We don't have a choice. We will fight if it is needed." Ren was the first who went near the door. He opened it slowly. In the small gap he could see the yard was clear. _Something's wrong… _he thought and scanned the area covered with snow but can't see anyone there. He finally went out in the cold night, followed by the others.

"Strange…" Horohoro said as he looked around. The place was too silent.

"Your mansion doesn't have a tight security I see," Chocolove commented.

"Shut up!" Horohoro glared at him.

Then out of nowhere someone shouted 'freeze' and in blink of eye, men from different directions jumped from above and quickly surrounded them, armed by weapons.

"I eat my words," Chocolove nervously said.

"A surprise attack? Very old," Ren said disgustingly.

"Wait, they are not our soldiers," Horohoro blurted.

An old man who has white long beard slowly took his sword and pointed at Horohoro. "We are not soldiers, young man. We are the people who protect the forest of this land. And make sure foreign people will not take advantage of our nature."

"Forest Rangers? Wait, we are not enemies."

"Enough of your lies, young man. I clearly know you are the enemies who killed our comrades who were only intention was to guide you. And the one who kidnap young Lady Pirika. Now tell us the truth or taste my wrath as I take your head with my sword."

Chocolove and Manta involuntary gulped.

"For the millionth time we are not enemies. I am Horohoro, your young Lord."

"The young Lord is dead. Your chance to give up is over. Now prepare to die."

"Tsk! What an annoying way to talk," Ren mumbled.

"What should we do?" Manta asked

"They're not going to listen. We will fight."

"Without weapons?"

"Our physical strength is enough. They are not that strong. They are bunch of inexperienced old man. Right, blue-monkey?"

Horohoro only looked at Ren blankly, sighed heavily and prepared his self. "The shark-head is right. We don't have a choice."

And with that last word the battle began. The young ones at first were receiving cuts from their opponents but still making a way to defend their selves. Manta finally grabbed a sword to fight back but because he was inexperienced as well he was almost receive a fatal blow. Luckily Chocolove came to rescue. Ren on the other hand didn't need a sword anymore. He believes his skill in taekwondo was enough to use with this old men. And lastly Horohoro, despite the pain he was getting he was doing his best not to hurt this men too much, after all they are belong to his land.

Alas, someone came to stop the fight, shouting something important.

"Bluebell, what are you doing here?" the old man with white beard asked.

"Father, we are being outnumbered by the enemies," blond girl in pink long sleeves and blue skirt and have a red hat said between pants as she jumped from her horse. "We need more soldiers there."

"More? The mansion will going to be defenseless."

"Who are the enemies?" Horohoro can't help himself but to join the conversation.

Upon noticing his voice, the blond with braided hair quickly snapped her head and her eyes widened as she noticed him. "Horohoro?"

"Finally, someone knows me. I almost lost hope. It's good you're here Bluebell."

"They said you're dead. How?"

"You know my daughter?"

"Let's skip those questions. We can answer those later. Now what is happening?"

Bluebell sadly looked at him. "The Hokkaido is being attack young Lord."

"By who?"

_**BOOM!**_

_**))cm21((**_

Deep footsteps were visible on white snow covering the entire forest, signs that some people made their way on that path in hurry, marks that will lead them on truth.

Anna and Yoh keep following those footsteps. It was been fifteen minutes ago since they decided to find the cause of explosion and yet only these marks had they saw.

Yoh steal a glance on the blonde. He was worried, not only for the safety of Anna but also for their friendship. He was close to tell the truth but the explosion cut him to say more. Now he was confused again whether to tell her or not.

''Yoh,'' the brunet wakes up from his reverie as he heard her low yet commanding voice. He looked up once more to her and saw her gesturing him to hide.

Yoh rest his back against a tree quickly. Then slowly knelt and crawl near Anna who was hiding on bushes. He followed her gaze and saw a carriage with soldiers in dark bloody red armor few meters away from them. One of them was holding something, or someone as Yoh saw the silky dress. The girl, as Yoh had thought because the capture is wearing a dress but he never got a chance to see the upper part of her body, was forcedly throw inside the carriage. He frowned when he saw the soldiers laugh.

''Shin soldiers...'' his attention went back to the blonde beside him as he heard her voice. ''What are they doing here?

''Shin...'' Yoh uttered due to shock, but Anna took it as a question.

''They're from Shin Empire, idiot warriors who kill anyone merciless who gets on their way.'' Rage was visible on her eyes. ''They're starting war again.''

War... Yoh thought dimly. A word his father always tells them the ugliest from all.

He saw the blonde slowly pulling her sword from its sheath. Yoh quickly stopped her hand. ''What are you planning?''

''We're going to ambush them.''

''What?'' He asked in surprise. Shin soldiers are known as well-trained warriors. Throwing their selves in the battle she was saying means instant death. ''Anna we're out number.''

''Yoh they are only four.'' Anna answered determinedly. ''Besides we need to rescue Pirika.'' Confuse reaction was the only response she received from him. She merely rolled her eyes. ''Haven't you realized yet? The Koropukoro soldiers were looking for intruders before they see us. Pirika is missing and maybe kidnap. They mistakenly thought that we are members of t kidnappers. And now the true kidnappers are in our front. The girl inside that carriage is Pirika.''

Anna is serious, and Yoh knew he can't change her mind. Sighing, he let go of her hand and looked back on the carriage.

''If that's the princess wish, but as your soldier I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stay here and I'm going to fight. The king will going to get angry if anything bad happens to you."

Realizing Yoh was mentioning their position in Solemn Kingdom Anna frowned a bit. How can he think about that in this time? Yoh knew she will disagree so he quickly added a new reason.

"Besides we only have Harusame. Let me handle them."

Seeing Yoh's point, Anna unhappily handed her sword on the brunet. She looked at him intently, the enemies are bloodlust and strong. She was beginning to think that he doesn't have a chance to win. But remembering Yoh's sword skills while fighting with Pan she was starting to see some hope. They need to rescue Pirika so she doesn't have a choice but to trust the fight on him. "You better not die."

Yoh smiled and only nodded as response. He took a deep breath. It's going to be a dangerous task but he will not back out. Yes Shin Warriors are very excellent in battles, but he is an Asakura, a family who came from the line of great swordsman. A sword is only a toy for him.

"Hey!" Yoh shouted as he finally revealed his appearance on the enemies. The Shin soldiers, upon noticing him, quickly unsheathed their swords and stood in battle stance.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" someone from soldiers shouted.

"Don't ask anything stupid. Just kill that lad," another one retorted.

"Play time," the shortest among them all snickered before running towards Yoh.

The Shin soldier's sword was constantly making an attack, the movements were fast yet Yoh was able to dodge him with Harusame. Their paces were quick. They look likes dancing in rapid speed and the clang' or of swords was their music.

**Slash!**

Finally someone fell on the ground, declaring that the battle between the two was done. Shock was painted on Shin Soldiers faces, can't believe from the fight their witnessed. Anna's expression was the same. She noted the smooth attack of Yoh, a fatal blow which led his enemy on ground. She also noticed how awesome Yoh was now. He held the expression of a warrior, with those calm face and determined eyes. He was holding the Harusame on air and his feet were apart. Anna was seeing him as someone else in her mind. She can compare Yoh at the legendary warrior of Funbari Kingdom, Amidamaru.

The Shin soldiers, who finally recovered from shock, were now attacking Yoh. Two enemies at the same time but Yoh still manage to counter attack. He swayed the Harusame elegantly as the enemies barbaric attack him. He was earning back the training he had in Izumo.

But, despite Yoh being a skillful swordsman, it was also a fact that he only has two eyes which can he used to see ahead of him, and a surprise attack behind can lead him to death especially if he unnoticed this.

The fourth soldier of Shin saw an opportunity to attack Yoh behind as he saw the brunet busy with the other two. The lad's mind was too preoccupied to notice him. He was going to leave a big cut on Yoh's back when suddenly from their side someone blocked his attack, a blonde girl which holding the sword of his fallen comrade.

"Anna?" Yoh surprisingly uttered as the blonde rested her back on his. "Why are you here?"

"I'll watch your back," she simply answered, and then when back in battle.

Yoh, who doesn't have time for argument, only shook his head in disagreement and went back in battle, too.

After several minutes, the clang' or of swords was gone and replaced by sounds of pants. Yoh looked at Anna who annoyingly released the sword and was now looking at her cloak stained by blood. He noticed the slight trembled on her eyes.

"First time in a battle?"

Yoh's sudden question surprised her. Anna looked away from him as she nodded and said, "I'm not use... with this... blood..."

Sighing inwardly, the brunet thought that that was a stupid question. She is the Lady of Aomori, it was a fact that as a lady she is the one who was always protecting from any battle. Yoh must say he was even surprised when he saw Anna fought the Shin soldier elegantly. He even compliments her sword skills in his mind.

"Don't worry, you haven't killed him. He was only unconscious."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Anna asked, irritated, as she arc her brow and narrowed her eyes at him. Yoh held up his hands to explain.

Applause... The banter they would have was interrupted by applause. They looked across, where the carriage was, and saw a man with black hair and black mustache making his way towards them. He was followed by other soldiers and soon they were surrounded. The mustache man forwarded, it was noticeable that his armor was different from others. An idea that he was the chief of this troupe entered Anna's mind.

"That is a very fantastic team up. You two are very talented."

Yoh stepped backward, shielding Anna from the soldier. He wondered where these soldiers came from. He gulped. The soldiers' numbers are too many for him, about twenties. It was going to be a futile fight if he tried.

"It is good that I decided to check for our hostage, or she'll get free. She's really important for this mission, you know?" The chief of Shin soldiers waved his hand. One of the soldiers behind move forward, Pirika was with him, her mouth was covered with fabric, and a sword was pointed on her neck. "We don't want anything bad happens to her, right. Let's not fight. Just be a good boy and throw that sword."

Yoh gritted his teeth, their totally in bad side now. No other choice, Yoh threw the Harusame. Anna's grip on her cloak tightened as she felt angry. She too can't do anything. When the Harusame fell on the ground, the chief's fist made contact on Yoh's face. The brunet fell on his knees. Anna tried to reach for Yoh but the soldiers already pinned her down on the ground. The same thing happened to Yoh.

"Tsk! I hurt my hand," the mustache man said as he picked the Harusame.

"Don't touch that!" Anna angrily yelled but one of the soldiers grabbed her hair and smashed her face on snow.

"Don't hurt her!" Yoh experienced the same punishment.

The chief's expression had changed upon recognizing the sword on his hands. He looked at the blonde. "Bring that girl here." The soldiers followed and faced Anna on their chief. "Is this yours?"

"Absolutely. So get off your filthy hands from it." The soldier grabbed her hair again.

"Ah-ah. Don't hurt her." The chief then begun to examine Anna's clothes, then her face. "Cute." He then put a small cut on Anna's cheek using the Harusame, blood quickly flowed from there.

"STOP! STOP HURTING ANNA!" Yoh shouted. The soldier in his front kicked Yoh on face. The soldier then stepped on Yoh's head, face on thick snow, restraining him to speak.

"Anna, huh?" The chief snickered as he lifted Anna's chin, letting the blonde looked at him directly. "My assumptions are right. This sword is the Harusame," Anna's eyes widened, "and you are Lady Kyoyama Anna of Aomori. So the information about leaving the sacred Harusame on Funbari's dead prince's fiancée is right. It is good that the spies' information is right. It's good that I research about this patetic kingdom."

Upon mentioning her fiancé being dead, Anna felt her blood boiled. "AshLee is not dead."

"Stop saying nonsense. This kingdom cannot hide the truth anymore. You have done it for a long time. Our emperor is not pleased with the news you know. He wanted to crash your so-called prince with his own hands. It really disappointed him that the mighty Kazan's line was end due to pathetic reason. Oh! And I heard it is your fault."

Anna's eyes shook as she felt the pang of guilt. The chief felt satisfied seeing her reaction.

"Well I guess our great emperor will be happy to see the reason of his rival's death. Who knows maybe if you satisfied his manhood's needs he can let you be one of his mistress. So, what can you say?"

Anna's face was hidden under her bangs. "You're noisy. You sound like a duck who can't fart."

Annoyed by the insult, the chief slapped Anna hard on face. Pirika who was seeing everything was silently crying now. "I guess the emperor will not mind if he saw some bruises on your lovely face." He then looked at his subordinates. "Bring the girls on carriage. Don't let them escape whatever happens. We catch a big fish and we need to deliver them at him."

"What about this boy?" one of the soldier asked.

"We don't need him. Just kill him."

Upon hearing it Anna's eyes widened. She looked where Yoh was and saw one of the soldiers was aiming his sword on Yoh's neck.

"STOP!"

"Shut up, brat! We don't need him."

"HE'S A NOBLE," Anna blurted suddenly. She needs to say something to save Yoh.

"You're lying."

"I'm not." She was panting heavily now. She must make this chief believe her. What should she said next? For sure he will ask who Yoh is. Will she say Yoh came from Munzer? No. The young lord of Hoshi is a seven year old kid. This chief will learn she was not telling truths. How about Hokaido? It was Horohoro, the same age as Yoh. But there's a possibility this soldier already heard the wrong information that the young lord of North is already dead. Hakuoh? Damn, she wasn't sure about them much. What now? _Think Anna! Think!_

"Then, I'll ask him myself." It was unexpected for Anna and she wanted to shout, to warn Yoh, to inform him, but she knew it is impossible.

The chief of Shin soldiers grabbed Yoh's ponytail hair and make the brunet faced him. Yoh breathe deeply and quickly that he almost chocked on the oxygen as his face was freed from snows.

"So tell me who really are you? Where have you come from? I need your answer quickly or I kill you."

Without time to think as his mind was still grasping for oxygen, he answered between pants. "…Izumo… I'm… an Asakura…"

* * *

I find this chapter in my old files, 80% done, written in year 2010. I missed writing YohAnna fics and grab this opportunity to update. Besides, this chapter and the next one will end the first "part" of this story so I'll finish it before putting this on hiatus once more. Geez… I really need to update **MLID **and finish it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this. A review will motivates me to write more so please don't forget to leave one. Thank you! X3


End file.
